Mafia Princess
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Patricia and Eddie have to relocate seperatley because of their ties to the Mafia for the sake of their daughter, Ellie. When an attack is made on Patricia how will Ellie deal with being the Mafia's new princess and Eddie dealing with taking care of a 10 year old girl? Sequel to Mafia but can stand alone.
1. 1: Breaking and Entering

_**Hey my readers and new readers. People wanted a sequel so tada! I will do a prequel as well. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

The mafia princess. The little girl who could bend people to her will if they even heard her fathers name. She just doesn't know she's a mafia princess. Her whole life she was spoiled. She never had understood how her mother who never worked could live so nicely. But as long as she was spoiled she was okay.

* * *

On the evening of Ellie's 11th birthday Patricia and Eddie were excited. When Ellie was young they had a deal that Eddie would stay away so Ellie would be safe. They had met up in person once, but he hadn't seen his daughter. Now he was technically aloud to see his little girl.

* * *

Eddie

Family is important to me, it always has been. It's my job to be a protector and keep people safe. Now it's getting closer to the age where I can see my daughter and fiancé. Patricia and I made a pact to stay away for protection of Ellie. I've been secretly checking up on them, even though I was supposed to be leaving them alone. For example I have 2 guys following them secretly, one "works" at Patricia's job and the other "works" at Ellie's school then follow them to their house, I also have cameras set up in the house. I just want to make sure they're okay and that Patricia is still staying faithful as my fiancé. Id any men enter the house they are thoroughly questioned by my guys and if they are a threat to me then I do away with them.

Ellie. She's everything I wanted her to be and more. She has light brown hair much like mine is now, her mothers emerald green eyes, tan skin and is gorgeous. But was it really a suprise? She is my daughter after all. She is fluent in many languages and she is just as smartmouthed as her mother and me. According to the videos which I watch at least once a day she has gotten grounded 20 times within the last 10, almost 11 years of her life.

Patricia has aged with grace, looking sexier than before. She has brown hair now and is curvier which I like and she's a good mom. She's done great with Ellie and by keeping my cover. As far as Ellie knows her mother and I were in danger so we aren't living together but are still a couple, Ellie knows nothing about the mafia, businesses, money or power. She just thinks she lives well because of her mothers job, which pays well but not as well as me.

Speaking of me I'm fucking amazing. Since the girls left I was filled with a new type of anger so I got shit done and was ruthless. The Torren mafia is finally off my ass now the Miller mafia rules and everyone else is obsolete. We have basically taken over America, Canada, Japan, and the U.K almost. We aren't like dictators we're just feared and we help persuade people our way. This makes it safer for the girls when they come back because no one will dare cross me or them. Just perfect.

Currently I'm watching the girls on my laptop. It's about 11 pm so Ellie is asleep, well Patricia thinks she's asleep; Ellie is actually on her PSP. Patricia meanwhile is eating in her living room. Everything looked normal but I don't like to sleep until they do. I sighed and got on my iPad going over business. So I have a drug shipment coming in tomorrow and it should be coming around noon. I was jerked away from my iPad when I heard a smash. I looked on the laptop, Patricia's in danger.

Patricia

A smash rang through the house. A man in all black burst through the window. I gulped and went for my phone trying to slip away. The man grabbed my wrist and slammed me into a wall. Cool metal was pressed on my back.

"Where's the money?" He demanded in a deep voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said calmly.

"You're name is Patricia and your fiancé is Eddie Miller, one of the richest men in the world. Where is the money?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Stassi," I lied easily. I was prepared for things like this obviously. I heard footsteps and cursed in my head. Ellie came from the stairs. The man drug me through the house.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Ellie asked. The man held his arm around my throat; I silently choked. She turned the corner and saw me. "Mommy!" She cried.

"Run Ellie!" I screeched loudly. She stood frozen for a second. The intruder advanced towards her so she ran. He chased after her with me in his arms. I made a silent prayer she be okay.

Ellie

I ran out of the door terrorized. I quickly grabbed my moms phone before I ran out the back door. I stumbled through the street barefoot. Who would hurt my mom? I picked up speed as I saw the man chasing me, he threw my mom onto the ground hardly.

"Get back here you brat!" He called. I let out a yelp of terror before running faster. What is with my neighbors? Not helping me! Is it really that normal for a 10 year old girl to be chased by a man that looks like a robber!? Hands wrapped around my waist and swooped me up. I screeched loudly and a finger was placed on my lips as he held me in the bushes. It wasn't the guy chasing me though, it was my teacher.

"Ellie," Mr. Rutter started.

"Mr. Rutter why are you here?" I asked curious.

"It's complicated, you're in danger okay?" He said.

"No not okay!" I snapped.

"Everything will be explained soon, we just need to go to America," He said.

"I think that's kidnapping," I said.

"No it isn't, it's my job to protect you," He said trying to pull me. I squirmed away.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"Just like your mother," He sighed. I scowled.

"How do you know my mother? Why do I need protection? Why is that man chasing me?What is going on? Why is my teacher protecting me? What is going on!?" I screeched. He sighed and tried to shush my temper tantrum. I beat on his chest.

"Eddie's right you are a baby Yacker," Mr. Rutter mumbled.

"Who's Eddie? You have explaining to do!" I yelled as he lifted me up. He carried me into what I guess is his house and sat me on the couch. My friend Sarah skipped in.

"Hi," She said happily. She's Mr. Rutter's daughter and I don't think her mother will like him kidnapping me!

"Hi Sarah," I said.

"Why are you here?" She asked sitting next to me.

"Your dad kidnapped me. I was running away from my house and your dad found me," I said.

"He was trying to save you, that's why Uncle Eddie snt him here, you were so close to lasting to 11," She said.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"The ma-" She started before Mrs. Rutter came in cutting her off.

"Ellie, sweetie would you like anything to drink?" Mrs. Rutter said. I shook my head no.

"As I was saying its the ma-" Sarah started.

"Sarah!" Mrs. Rutter scolded.

"What Uncle Eddie said if it was danger then-" Sarah started.

"Room, Sarah," Mrs. Rutter said. Sarah pouted then left. What secrets does everyone have? Who the heck is Eddie?


	2. 2: Eddie?

_Ellie_

Mr. Rutter took me into some other room. There was a computer and Skype was pulled up.

"Who is Eddie?" I asked him.

"You'll meet him right now," Mr. Rutter said opening Skype. A man came up, he looked a lot like me...

"Hi Eddie," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that your name?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't," He said.

"What should I call you?" I asked.

"I'm your father,"

"Don't pull a Darth Vader on me! Who are you?" He made a small smile but it looked a little sad.

"I'm your father. Your last name is fake, it's really Miller and your really my daughter," He said seriously. So I'm not Ellie North? That's fake, it's Miller.

"Oh, is what mom said true though? That you two were in danger," I said now nervous.

"Yes, it's calmed down a lot," He said.

"My house was just broken into," I exclaimed.

"Except for that, but it's safe back at home. In about ten minutes you'll be on a plane to America," America? Like across the ocean?

"What about my mother?"

"Well she is safe, we just can't take her out of the country just yet," He uneasily said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Since she isn't a full citizen it's taking a bit longer to get her paperwork filled out while you can come since you have dual citizenship," He said.

"When will she be here?" I asked.

"End of the week, probably," He said. I started sniffling and my eyes got wet. I didn't want to leave my mom but he wasn't giving me a choice. "Ellie, please don't cry when you get here you'll love it I promise,"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"You'll be like a princess when you get here," He said. I gave him a glare.

"I hate princesses," I said.

"Figures, so did your mother. Well you'll be in charge of people and I'm guessing you like telling people what to do," He said. I did like doing that.

"Okay, but why will people listen?" I said.

"I'm powerful," He said.

"So rich?" I asked.

"Pretty much," He said.

"So I'm rich?" I asked.

"Yea," He said.

"How much is my allowance?" I asked curiously. He shrugged and laughed.

"100?" He offered.

"How about 3,000!" I said happily. He let out another laugh.

"Just like you, Eddie," Mr. Rutter called from the side of the room I'm in.

"Definitely, maybe that's a good thing," Eddie, well Dad said.

"So can I have it or not?" I asked annoyed.

"Fine, 3,000 a month," He said.

"A week," I countered. He narrowed his eyes.

"Two weeks," He said.

"Three days," I said.

"Week," He said.

"Deal," I agreed.

"Ellie, let me and your father talk. Why don't you go see Mrs. Rutter?" Mr. Rutter said.

"Fine," I said leaving the room. When I shut the door I tried to take in what just happened. I have a father?

_Eddie_

Fabian sat at the computer as Ellie left. She's so perfect. My little girl, princess. Even if she hates it I'm calling her a princess. She just outdealed me into given her three thousand dollars a week. She's like a shark, that'll be good whenever she's in charge.

"Just like you and her mother," Fabian said.

"It's pretty amazing," I said.

"So there's a jet I need to take her too?" He asked.

"Yea, and you have to watch her. Your the only bodyguard for now but once she's off the plane ease her into the bodyguard idea because she'll be around a lot of them," I said.

"What about school?" He asked.

"She'll get a small break from school then I'm enrolling her into a private school," I said.

"Private?"

"Public schools have low security,"

"Is it our old school?" Fabian and I have known each other our whole lives. His dad was my dads right hand man so they made us hang out together. We went to private school and caused a lot of trouble but we didn't have any consequences. It's always nice to have power on your side. Although I'm pretty sure the school won't want another Miller. Oh well they'll have to deal with the Mafia princess. She's coming home, my Mafia princess is coming home.

* * *

**_Getting out of school tomorrow and I passed all my dumb test! Whooooo! Hello even more advanced English and math! All my classes next year are honors classes except one but it's still 2 levels advanced what people my age should be. Since I'm happy and it's almost summer and so many stories are coming whoo! Okay and thanks for looking at this story! I'm glad you like! I want to do the sequel well. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following and viewing! _**

**_xXAquaMangoxX: Yay I like excited and thanks!_**

**_Cruzguadalupe6: Thank you I'm glad you like and yes jara will be thrown in here._**

**_Marie Sparkles: Thanks and Ikr!_**

**_PerfectlyImperfect7: Thanks and I hope you like too. Yes Patricia lives._**

**_Guest: Yay your in love! And thanks she should be like her mother I think._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Thanks I'm glad._**

**_xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thank you! I try to be great!_**

**_FnRutterHOA: Yes she is._**

**_Sugarcubes101: I'm glad you read Mafia and I'll try to continue!_**

**_So I hope you like this chapter and I need to ask a question. If there were three Anubis house girls (including Nina and Amber) who do you think would make a good girl group pick three please!_**


	3. 3: Truth be told

_Ellie_

The plane landed at what was 5 am in America. It was a private jet, I am so rich here. We even got into a limo then Mr. Rutter took me to a mansion. Mrs. Rutter and Sarah left to what I guess was a hotel. When Mr. Rutter rang on the door, dad answered. When dad saw me he picked me up into his arms like I was a baby.

I felt safe for some reason. I've never had a Dad. It's probably odd for a 10 year old girl to be in her fathers arms but I haven't seen him. He held me closely for a few minutes then carried me inside, sitting me on a couch.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Hi Ellie," Dad beamed. He smiles a lot. "We need to talk,"

"Okay," I said curiously. I thought we were having a gushy moment I don't want to serious talk. Dad shut the sliding doors on both sides of the room.

"I bet you want to know why your mother and I had to stay apart," He said teetering a little.

"Yea," I said.

"I will tell you but it must be kept a secret. Do you promise to keep it secret no matter what?" He said seriously.

"I promise," I said.

"I am in charge of the biggest Mafia in the world," He said. I gave him a look then started laughing. I'm not stupid. Does he think I believe that?

"Okay tell the truth," I said.

"Eleanor," He started.

"Ellie," I corrected.

"Right," He said. "Anyways I'm telling the truth,"

"How come the police haven't caught you? You don't seem to be in hiding," I said with an attitude.

"I'm too powerful for them to catch me," He said simply.

"So your rich for hurting people and stealing things?" I asked.

"I sell things too," He defended.

"Mom, took me to England because you are in the Mafia?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, since you were in danger our relationship was strained," He said.

"Oh," I breathed.

"Yes, but now people wouldn't dare touch you," He said. I took a deep breath. this is way too much. "I just wanted you safe,"

"Can you take me to my bedroom? I'm jet lagged," I muttered. I don't think I should be taking all this in at 5:45 am. Eddie nodded understandingly. He led me up two flights to a large bedroom.

"If you need anything call me," He said. I nodded then he left me alone. He seems too nice to be in the mafia.

I looked around the large bedroom. It looked made for me. The room was blue, white and silver everything. The bed is huge and the tv is huger. I opened one of the drawers and saw pajamas. I pulled out a blue tank top with blue and black shorts. I changed then crawled into bed, picking up two remotes. I hit a button.

"Ms. Ellie," A voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your electronic helper, I can answer questions and control things," She said.

"Like Siri," I said.

"Better," She corrected.

"Open the door," I commanded. The glass doors slid open. This is amazing. "I'll play with you when I wake up," I said before turning the remote off. I could get used to it here, even though Dad's in the Mafia. Well that could be good. People could listen to me and fear me of my power. I'm a bit power hungry but it's okay. Wait since he's in the Mafia does that mean I will too? I guess I'll ask him when I wake up. Ugh it's been a long night.

* * *

_sorry the chapter is late and short and I also apologize for grammar! I have to write on my phone today because my wifi is gone ugh._


	4. 4: Mafia Guidelines

_Patricia_

I woke up with massive head pains. I sat up and looked around. I'm in a bedroom. I heard a squeal.

"Patricia!" Amber exclaimed.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, so this guy was chasing you and Ellie. He like threw you and you passed out. So Eddie panicked and made Alfie and I come watch you," She said smiling.

"How did he find out?"

"Don't know, but you're safe and Eddie's taking you to America soon,"

"Where's Ellie?"

"With Eddie,"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Eddie told her everything,"

"Does she hate me for not telling?" The last thing I want is for her to hate me because I was a bit untruthful. Oh who am I kidding I've been lying to her a lot.

"I don't know," Amber said. "Trix you're her mother she'll forgive you eventually," I made a troubled breath. I just hope she'll stay out of trouble.

_Ellie_

I woke up at 10 am, American time. I crawled out of bed and walked down the long hallway. I saw large doors at the end and opened them. Eddie was on the phone, back to me. This room was way nicer than mine, and bigger which I didn't think was possible. He looked angry, I hope he isn't angry all the time.

"I don't care, I wanted it now not later. Now do it before I fu-" He started but stopped when he saw me. "Hold on a second," He hung up.

"So Mafia stuff," I said awkwardly.

"It's no big deal," He said.

"Sounded like one," I said. He sighed and shook his head.

"People are just a little stupid," He said running a hand through his hair.

"Will you kill them?"

"What? No. Maybe,"

"I thought when Mafia bosses didn't get their way they just killed people,"

"Sometimes but I try to give people second changes. I know I shouldn't give people second chances but I'm not that bad a guy,"

"Oh. So you have killed someone before?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but there's reason. Actually how about I explain more," He said. He exited the room, gesturing for me to follow. I followed him down two flights of stairs and then down another hallway. We came to a door, he placed his hand on wall. The door swung open. Oh my god. It's like Batman in here.

_Eddie_

Ellie was in awe as the door opened. I led her into my office. The door slammed shut behind us and she sat in a chair next to my desk.

"So you want to know about me and what it means for you to be my daughter," I briefed.

"Basically," Ellie said.

"You just need to come to events with me and you don't even need to stay the whole time. You will be watched to make sure you're safe from people," I said.

"Watched?" She asked.

"Monitored. People will watch you at school and out of school so you won't get hurt or kidnapped," I said.

"Kidnapped!?" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, Elle," I said.

"Don't call me Elle," She snarled. I chuckled and rubbed her hair. She pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Nothings wrong, Ellie. You'll be safe no matter what. Everything is under control now," I said.

"Fine. Tell me about what you do," She said sassy like.

"I ship out "goods", give loans, steal somethings," I said putting emphasis on goods. I can't exactly explain that I sell drugs and stolen items.

"So if I steal you can't call me out on it because that'd be hypocritical," She said smartly.

"I can because I'm your father," I said. I don't care if I do what I do but until she's in charge she better behave, and act like a noncriminal.

"No fair," She pouted. Why would she even need to steal? We're rich.

"Well don't steal," I teased. "Anyway it's a family business and when you're older you get to be the boss. Tell them what to do, make decisions,"

"Me? In charge?" She gaped in awe.

"You'll be older and I'll teach you things. Don't worry," I said.

"Everything, will be all mine," She said.

"Yes," I answered. "But I'm not dying soon so don't get your hopes up,"

"That's so scary but cool,"

"This job is pretty scary,"

* * *

_**Hey y'all. Heheh what's up? So update time! Fun. If you have suggestions then I take them and also the Mafia prequel should come up soon because I finally got an idea**_** _for it._**

_**Peddie4ever: Updated!**_

_**Guest: Wish granted!**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Thank you, I try to not disappoint.**_

_**Cruzguadalupe6: Thank you and yes I think I will do a little jara.**_

_**SugarCubes101: The computer will be someone cool hehe. And yes Eddie's a protective daddy. Thank you :).**_

_**DesiredHOA01: No, she didn't. She's a little stubborn.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you.**_


	5. AN: The prequel! Huzza!

Prequels up! It's called _All's fair in love and the mafia. _I really hope you enjoy because I've been working on this idea and I know people wanted to see so tada here we go.


	6. 6: Shopping trip

_Ellie_

After Eddie, dad, whatever finished with his whole Mafia spiel he went back to work. I walked behind his desk to see what he was doing.

"What's that?" I asked boredly.

"I have to throw a party," Dad said. I scooted into his chair, pushing him off a little.

"Why do you have to?" I asked.

"It's tradition," He said.

"That's stupid," I announced.

"Yes we'll, I have something to talk about with you," He said logging off his computer.

"What?" I asked.

"In 3 days you'll be going back to school," He said.

"You're sending me back to England?" I asked dumbly. He smiled a little.

"No, you'll attend a private school," He said. My jaw dropped.

"Private? Only snooty people go there!" I exclaimed.

"Not true but today I'm going to take you to the school and to stores because you really have nothing here personal," He said.

"Oh so it's like no uniforms right?" I asked. He gave me an uneasy smile. "Uniform!? They're restricting and you can't express yourself,"

"You sound like your mother," He said. I slapped his forearm.

"Stop saying that," I scolded. He stood up.

"It's a great school," He said. "And that's that, now come on," I crossed my arms and stomped out of the room like I was a child. Eddie rolled his eyes. He's made me mad, he isn't my father right now.

I got into the front seat of the car and crossed my arms. Eddie opened my door and gave me a look.

"What?" I muttered.

"Too young, backseat," He demanded.

"No," I pouted. He gave me a stern look, well as stern as he could wearing sunglasses. I could tell by how his teeth were clenched and muscles tightened.

"Elanor, backseat now or I could make it worse by getting a booster seat," He threatened. Booster sear? Those things are hell! I used to fight mom about them. I unbuckled and crawled over the seat. "Ellie, that's leather,"

"I don't care," I said.

"Ellie, please don't be upset. You know that school is something that everyone must do," He said. I sighed and dropped my arms.

"I guess you're right," I murmered. He smiled at me before getting in next to me. A driver came into the car and we took off. "Do you drive?"

"Rarely," Eddie said. He pulled out a phone.

"I thought you had a iPhone?" I asked.

"I do. My Blackberry is business," He said.

"Oh," I said.

"Today we can go phone shopping for you," He said. Phone? Oh my god I love my dad! Yeah he's dad again since he's on my good side.

"Cool," I said calmly.

"Today's your day, princess. You can have whatever," He answered, ruffling my hair a little. I smoothed it down.

"That's nice," I said. He gave me a smile before going back to his buzzing phone.

The car ride was about 25 minutes long and then we got to these huge gates. The gates opened then we drove about another 5 minutes to a large building.

"Come on," Dad said grabbing my hand. We exited the car and walked into the front door. Inside it looked old and rich. There was a lot of wood everywhere. "Be polite," He said as we entered an office. An old woman sat behind a desk.

"Ah Mr. Miller and you must be Elanor," The woman said.

"Ellie," I politely corrected.

"We use full names here Ms. Miller," The woman said. I held back a scowl. "I'm headmaster James and you shall address me as Headmaster, or Doctor James,"

"Doctor?" I asked.

"You can have a doctor degree without being a doctor," Dad explained.

"Yes well Ms. Elanor we have a few rules around here," Headmaster witch said.

"I assumed you would," I said. She gave me a dirty glare before handing me a large packet.

"Remeber these and your studies here shall be most wondrous. Here are your choices of uniform," She said handing me outfits.

"Thank you," I said with forced kindness.

"Will she be with kids elder than her?" Dad asked sounding much more grown up than normal.

"We won't force her but if she makes friends with kids elder then that's fine. But I highly doubt they'll talk to her," She said. Harsh much?

"Well thank you for meeting with us," Dad said.

"No problem, but I hope Ms. Miller won't be as troubling as you were Mr. Miller," Headmaster said. What?

"She's much more behaved," Dad promised, as we walked out.

"She was your headmaster?" I asked him.

"Yep and I don't want you to see her as much as I did which was about once a day," He said.

"So every other days fine?" I joked. He tilted his head towards me, I bet his hazel eyes were stern underneath the Versace sunglasses. "Just a joke," I said defensively.

"I don't want you in the principals office," He said.

"Fine, I'll be good, I guess," I said. The driver opened the car door and I got in. Dad got in too.

"That's all I ask," He said.

_Eddie_

After the whole headmaster thing it was time to take Ellie shopping. We already went clothes shopping so now she looks how she wants and she has jewelry. Right now we're getting Ellie's phone. She's about to explode with happiness. I stood off to the side working on business on my phone. Ellie held 5 cases in her hands and came up to me.

"Which one?" Ellie asked.

"All of them," I said scrolling through my messages.

"All?" She asked.

"I told you you could have whatever," I said looking up.

"Okay!" She said happily. "You're so awesome," I grinned.

"Just for you," I said.

_Ellie_

Dad is awesome! I got my iPhone 5 and it was 64GB and I got two life-proof cases and they cost like $90 then the other cases and he bought me a MacBook and iPad. Then we got a bunch of covers for my other stuff and portable chargers. Well I picked everything out while he was on his phone. The store person assisting me took me to the checkout.

"Anything else?" The worker asked.

"Headphones maybe?" I asked. He nodded and took me to see some Beats. "Solo's or wireless?" I asked.

"Doesn't really matter. You said your dad was paying?" He asked. I nodded. "Just buy both, if he's willing to buy all this then he won't care,"

"Okay then I want a pair of blue, pink and purple solos and a pair of wireless and a cover for the wireless," I said. He picked up the boxes then we went back to checkout.

"Get your dad," The guy said. I nodded and walked to Dad. He was listening to someone on the phone and didn't look amused. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over.

"I don't care, I told you I want it done," Dad said.

"Um sir?" The worker said nervously. Maybe he knows who my dad is and is scared or maybe just intimidated.

"How much?" Dad asked. I heard someone over the phone and dad rolled his eyes. "Not you idiot,"

"8,520," The clerk said. That's a lot. Dad looked through his wallet and handed over a credit card. The clerk swiped it then put everything into a bag. Dad picked up the bags then we left the store. I wrapped my arms around Dad's legs before getting into the car. He hung up and smiled at me.

"What was that for?" Dad asked.

"Being so nice when you barely know me," I said.

"You're my family, my daughter, my blood," He said wrapping an arm around me and smothering me into his chest. "Besides I love you," I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you too, daddy," I said.

* * *

**Yellow loves :D. Yes I said yellow. It's an update day, yay! Thank you guys for the support it means a lot to me :).**

**Marie sparkles: Yes they are alike lol.**

**DesiredHOA01: Heheh yea, she likes to question things and is sassy.**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Yes there will be one soon, the Peddieness will begin. **


	7. 7: Hello

_Ellie_

"Ellie," A familiar voice said. Dad. I rolled over and ignored him. It has to be the middle of the night. Dad shook me slowly. "Come on sweetie,"

"No," I whined. He lifted me out of the bed, carrying me. I cuddled into his arms like a baby.

"Come on Ellie, get up," Dad cooed.

"No," I cried. He sighed and gently sat me down. I opened an I and saw I was in one of the cars. Dad sat next to me, patting my hair. The car took off and as we moved the trees started to dissapear. "Where are we going?"

"To go pick up your mother," He said. My eyes light up.

"She's here?" I asked.

"Yea, she is. We got everything sorted out," He said. I smiled and cuddled into his lap. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled wider. Mom's coming. I have a family now.

About 30 minutes later we were at the airport. The door opened so Dad and I got out. I realized I was still in my pajamas and wrapped my arms around myself. Dad wrapped his jacket around me and picked me up. He carried me inside the airport.

"The jet just landed so she'll be here soon," Dad promised. I nodded and put my head into the crook of his neck. He held my head and paced around. I moved my head up from his neck and jumped out of his arms. I ran as fast as I could. "Ellie!" I kept running and running then jumped.

"Mommy," I cried. She hugged me tightly into her arms.

"Hi Ellie," Mommy said. "I missed you," Dad came over looking pissed.

"Ellie, never run awa-" He started then saw who's arms I was in.

"Hi Eddie," Mom said. Dad swallowed looking nervous. I forgot they haven't seen each other in like forever.

"Patricia," Dad said. He stood still, like perfectly still. Mom walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back. "You're back,"

"I'm back," Mom said. I could see both of them start getting tears and so did I. Mom leaned in and kissed Dad, like all lovey and stuff. I would be grossed out but they love each other and haven't seen each other since I was a newborn. Dad held her waist. I think they forgot that I was in one of my Mom's arms. I jumped out of her arms and her arms flung around his neck. They've been kissing for a long time. Can they breath?

_Patricia_

Eddie's soft lips met mine and everything just went into place. My hands moved up to his hair and ran my hands through it. Finally I pulled away and breathed. He still held me tightly, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm back," I said breathlessly.

"Duh," Another voice said. Oh Ellie. Eddie and I looked at our little girl. "I wanna kiss too," Eddie and I smiled and kissed her cheeks. Eddie lifted her up.

"How have you guys been?" I asked as we walked though the airport.

"Awesome. Dad's awesome," Ellie said.

"I'm awesome," Eddie agreed. I laughed and we got outside. The driver opened the door and I got inside.

"Nice car," I complimented Eddie.

"I try," He said. I sat next to Eddie and Ellie sat in Eddie's lap. I normally would tell her to get in her own seat but it's a special day.

"I hope you haven't spoiled her rotten," I said.

"Nooooo," Ellie and Eddie said a bit nervously. I raised my eyebrows.

"Just a little spoiling," Eddie said.

"A little bit," Ellie said holding her fingers and centimeter apart.

"Well I sort of knew you would be," I said sighing. Ellie giggled.

"It's fine, Patricia. Let her be the little princess," Eddie said.

"Alright, she'll be the princess," I agreed.

"And you're the Queen, and I'm the King," Eddie said.

"I'll let you spoil me," I said.

"You know you love it," He said. I scoffed a little.

"Right," I said. He poked my side. The car stopped and I saw we were home. "This looks different," I looked up at the large mansion I had temporarily lived in. It looked bigger.

"I told you it wasn't finished but now it is," He said. He opened the front door for Ellie and I and we entered. I bent down to Ellie.

"Go to sleep babygirl, I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"But you just got back!" She protested.

"We'll spend all tomorrow together, I know you're tired," I said. She kissed my teeth.

"Night mommy," She said.

"Night sweetie," I said. She ran up the grand staircase. Strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Let's go have some fun," Eddie said into my neck.

_Eddie_

I lifted Patricia up and she giggled. I carried her bridal style to my -our- bathroom. A bath was drawn and champagne was waiting.

"Excited much?" Patricia teased. I sat her on the sink and kissed her.

"I missed, you so so much," I said.

"I did too," She said.

"You wanna take a bath," I said. She snorted.

"Sounded so confident," She joked.

"Shh, just get in the bath," I said. She rolled her eyes and pulled her top off. She finished taking off her clothes and got into the bath. I quickly undressed then joined her. She was behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hands on my chest.

"Stronger, I see," She said.

"Lots changed. I fixed all my problems," I said as she rubbed my chest.

"Hopefully, so. I don't want Ellie poisoned again," She said. I flinched when she did that. I remember when that happened. They drugged her and poisoned her and she was so little. It scared me.

"That won't happen, people are too afraid now," I said. She put bubbles on my chest.

"That's good," She said. Her hands moved to my back and massaged me.

"I should be spoiling you," I said.

"Don't worry about it," She said, I turned my head to her.

"I really missed you," I said for about the hundredth time. She leaned in and kissed me.

"I know," With that she went back to massaging.

* * *

_**Peddie reunion! You guys were waiting for this so tada! Peddie family.**_

_**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Heheh thanks and I wanted to end it cute.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :)**_

_**ChiBaby12345: I feel like Eddie would be gushy for his daughter hehe I like gushy fluff.**_

_**Onlypearl: Thank you :) and reunited! I hope you stay interested.**_

_**Neddie24surviver: She has the peddie sassiness gene lol.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Mushy fluff and I just bought my iPhone but my 5 year old cousin has a newer one than me and I'm a bit jealous.**_

_**Sugarcubes101: Thank you and so do I!**_

_**Peddie213: I love father daughter moments, thank you and she's back!**_


	8. 8: Dresses, pizza kitchens and robbery

_Eddie_

Everythings perfect. My girls are back in my arms. I can protect them and spoil them and make everything perfect. I woke up alone. Where's my Yacker? I stood up and walked down the hallway. I looked into Ellie's room. Where's my princess? I panicked and ran downstairs. Ellie was in the living room eating breakfast. I went into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. Miller," The chef said.

"Have you seen Patricia?" I asked.

"She came in for breakfast way early this morning but other than that no," She said. I groaned in annoyance then thought. I know where she is. I ran out of the room and down the hallway. I opened a sliding glass door and found her.

"You found your room," I said. It's a room made for her "zen" stuff. I made it like she was in Japan.

"It's perfect," Patricia said.

"Thank you," I said. She stood up and snaked her arms around my waist. I placed a kiss on her pink lips. "I missed you,"

"Said that 93 times," She said.

"I know," I said. "Let's go see our princess,"

"Quick question," She said. "Does she know about you and mafia?"

"Yeah," I said.

"She okay with it?" She asked nervously.

"She's fine," I said.

"Alright. I have to go," She said trying to push past me. I grasped her wrbehind topping her.

"Where?" I asked.

"Run some errands," She said calmly.

"We have people for that," I reminded her. I know it's been a while but she doesn't have to lift a finger.

"Eddie, I want to do some things for myself, besides I want to talk with my daughter," She said dropping her wrist. I released her.

"Fine, go have fun," I said. She reached up kissing my forehead then walked away.

_Ellie_

Mom decided to take me out with her. First we went to some grocery store, bath and bodyworks then we went to lunch. We sat in California pizza kitchen.

"Are you and Dad married?" I asked. Mom shook her head before taking a bite of her salad.

"Never got to it before I moved," Mom said. I bit my pizza and looked at mom.

"You should get married," I said.

"We will, eventually," She said.

"Today," I said. She chocked on her Pepsi and coughed. "What? Dad said he can get anything done whenever he wants to,"

"Sweetheart, weddings take time," She said. "Unless we elope,"

"What's that?" I asked. She sighed and muttered something that sounded like "Why did I say that?"

"Eloping is when a man and woman run away and get married with no ceremony or party, just marriage," She said.

"We could do that! Well can I come?" I asked. She smiled.

"Of course sweetheart you'll be at our wedding no matter what we do," She said. "But your fathers for big parties and flash,"

"Well have you asked him about eloping?" I asked. She made a thinking face before pulling out her phone.

"Eddie, our daughters a genius," She said.

"Yup," I agreed. I swung my legs on the chair and took a bite from my lunch. Mom laughed.

"She says we should elope," Mom continued. On the other side I heard voices. "Okay, perfect. I'll tell you when I'm ready," She hung up.

"So?" I asked.

"Let's go get a dress," Mom said. She slapped down a hundred dollar bill, grabbed my hand and we left. "We're going to go to the beach after I pick up a dress,"

"Yay," I said. Mom drove to some wedding store and looked through the racks.

"Pick out short dress or thin dresses," Mom instructed me. I nodded and took off through the aisles looking for my Mom's wedding dress. I found a sleeveless one with a poofy bottom, like a cupcake. I also picked out a sparkly one and went to find my mom. She had three.

"Change now," I commanded. She laughed and went into the changing room. I sat on one of the comfy chairs and laid down.

My parents are getting married. Not something most people say but it's fine because they're getting married! And it's going to be on the beach and no one can stop the wedding because it's secret and no buttfaces can say they disagree with the marriage because it'll be just us. Me, Mommy and Daddy. And the guy who has to do the wedding but he doesn't count. I wonder what the rings will look like.

"Ellie," Mom called.

"Come on!" I commanded. She came out wearing my poofy dress. "Pretty," I cooed. She did a twirl.

"I like it, it's simple," She said playing with the bottom. "I look like a pin-up girl,"

"What's a pin-up girl?" I asked cluelessly.

"A badas- I mean a very rebel type model who's very sensual," She said.

"What's sensual?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now let's go pay," She said. I nodded and we went to the counter. The person looked at us confused.

"Do you want to take that off?" The clerk asked.

"No, but I want to pay for it," Mom said. She went into her small clutch purse and handed over a credit card. The person swiped it then we left the store. I buckled myself up. "Shoot,"

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot my phone. I'll be right back," She said. She slammed the car door and I sat there.

A loud smack rang in my ears. I looked out my window and yelled at the top of my lungs. Someone was out of my window in all black, ski mask included with a pistol pressed against the window.

"Give me your money," He/she whatever it was demanded. My breath hitched. Another smack and another guy appeared.

"You heard my friend. Open the car or I'll blow a hole in your skull," The other guy said.

"It's locked," I lied nervously. It was locked but I could unlock it if I wanted. But I really didn't want to. _Bang_, and the window next to me shattered, the bullet laying next to me.

"Can you open it now?" The second person hissed. Tears rolled down my face like a flood and I opened the door. The first person grabbed my shirt and threw me onto the ground. I hit with a thud. I groaned but didn't dare move. The two men I think they are went through the car.

"It's got that anti-theft bull shit," One grunted.

"Let's just get something else," The second said. He grabbed Mom's purse dumping it all out like a garbage bag. He pulled the money out of her wallet, credit card included. The second did the same to my purse, well mine was just money no credit card. They also took my phone.

"Nothing else," The first said. The second looked around, eyes landing on me.

"Take her earrings they're probably real, shoes too and that jacket," Second said. I was frozen. "Bitch, take off your stuff," I still was frozen. He grabbed my shirt lifting me up. "Before I keep my promise, on blowing a hole in you," He held the gun to me and sat me down. I fumbled to get out my earrings. I had in two sets of parings for both piercings.

The earrings didn't want to come off. When I tried to rip the back off it just slid closer to my ear. I pinched and squeezed, sweat on my hands making it even more difficult.

"Hurry the fuck up," He said pointing his gun closer. I whimpered and quickly threw him the jacket. That would save some time but I know they what the diamond studs, I went to undo my sneakers but those also seemed to not want to undo. I pulled and used on the string but nothing. "Dammit you little bitch," He pulled off my sneakers. "I don't fucking think you want me to do the same to your ears. Do you?"

"N-no," I stuttered.

"Then let's get moving," He commanded. I pinched one post as hard as I could and it fell out. I pulled out two more then got stuck again. Curse me and these damn multi ear earrings. Two are big and two are small, right now I'm stuck on the small.

"It's stuck," I said.

"Stop lying!" He bellowed.

"I'm not I've pushed it far in, please don't hurt me," I cried.

"Fix it," He said. I shut my eyes and pinched the post. It fell off and he grabbed the diamonds I pulled from my ears. Him and his friend ran off. I laid on the cold concrete. A bump grew on my forehead and my tears were like a hurricane of tears.

"Ellie, I'm sorry my phone was on vibrate and some idiot had picked it up s-" Mom started as she walked towards me. She looked up from her phone before screeching and bending down to me. "Sweetheart, tell me what happened. Who hurt you?" I whimpered and stayed still. "It'll be okay sweetie it'll be okay,"

"I want you and daddy," I cried.

"Don't worry baby, daddy and I will handle it," She said. "We'll always protect you and right the wrongs that have been done,"

"Let's go to the wedding," I muttered. She looked at me wide eyed.

"You aren't okay for that," She said.

"I want you married though. Please," I pleaded. "It'd make me happy,"

"But Daddy wouldn't want that," She tried.

"Can we tell him later?" I asked.

"Sweetheart let's just get home so Daddy and I can solve the problem," She said.

"Please," I pleaded.

"We have to ask Daddy," She said. I nodded and out my head into her chest. Everything messed up.

* * *

**Hey hey hey. So very dramatic. Who hurt Ellie? How will Eddie react? Will Ellie be okay? That was fun. Thank you for support. I swear it'll get happier this is a little action.**

**Marie sparkles: Thank you :)**

**DesiredHOA01: Getting pg-13 loll.**

**SugarCubes101: Hehehe peddie feelings activate! Thank you :)**

**Sunlightego: Thank you and reunited :)**

**Peddie213: Back and better than everer! **

**FNRutterHOA: Yup they are together forever.**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :)**


	9. 9: Then daddy found out

_Eddie_

I waited in the living room for my very-soon-to-be wife and daughter. The door opened and I picked up my keys then I saw something. Ellie was crying, bump on her head and she had no shoes on.

"Princess what happened?" I asked holding her face in my hands. Ellie kept crying and wrapped her arms around me.

"Someone mugged her," Patricia said tiredly. Mugged? No that isn't fucking possible. No fucking way I destroyed my enemies. This isn't possible.

"How?" I asked.

"They broke into the car," She said.

"You can't break into our cars, they have bullet proof glass and anti-theft and are locked," I said.

"Well there was a gun shot," Patricia said. I ran outside to the car and looked.

"Someone did something to the car, someone took out the fucking bullet-proof glass!" I yelled in anguish. I kicked the car before going back inside. Ellie was now laying on the couch, still whimpering. That made me angrier. Who would fucking dare to hurt her?! What type of fucking sicko thinks its okay to mess with kids? How motherfucking dare them! Patricia grabbed my arm and took me out of the room.

"Listen, I'm just as pissed, maybe more. Ellie does not need to see you go into Mobster mode. Please just stay calm," Patricia pleaded putting her hands on my chest.

"I can't be fake to her pretending its all okay when actually its fucked up someone did this," I said.

"Eddie, listen to me. If you just got beat up and robbed by some angry guys then would you want to be near and angry guy?" She asked. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alright, I'll behave, just until Ellie goes to her room," I said. She nodded and let me pass. I went straight to Ellie and sat next to her.

"Daddy," Ellie whimpered. I rubbed her hair and and kissed her forehead.

"I promise, I'll fix this. They will get what they deserve and you'll feel safe again," I said.

"I just want it to not have happened," She said. I sighed and stroked her hair.

"It's too late for that baby. You can't take anything back. I'll try and make you feel better," I said hugging her close to me. She sniffled and cried. "Go upstairs, take a shower, put on pajamas and get into your mother and I's bed," I instructed. She nodded and went upstairs looking weary.

When she was out of sight I clenched my fist my grabbed my phone. I'm normally pretty calm, less trigger happy than when Ellie was a baby but that doesn't mean I'm soft. Piss me off and I'll kill you. Well unless I like you, for example when Patricia does it I just get annoyed. I called Fabian.

"Hello?" Fabian asked.

"Ellie was mugged. I want the fucking best security guards in the world, I don't fucking care how much it cost. I'm going to send something to the office, find whoever the fucks DNA is on it then fuck them up. I want to torture them," I said.

"Mugged? How?" Fabian asked.

"Dammit, Fabian I don't know! If I knew I wouldn't be calling!" I yelled angrily. I was breathing heavily now. Fabian was quiet.

"Breath Eddie. Getting mad won't help anything," He said.

"Yes it will, when I fuck them up for hurting her it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better," I said. He sighed.

"She wasn't harmed. Relax," He said.

"Just fix it," I said. I hung up and went to see Patricia in the kitchen. She looked worried.

"You think she'll be okay? Mentally?" Patricia asked.

"Hopefully. I think I'll push back the day she's supposed to go to school until next week. I want security all figured out before then," I said. She nodded.

"Just don't smother her," She said.

"I just think safety first," I said.

"Yeah but I don't want her to have no privacy," She said. "But security's your thing, not mine,"

_Patricia_

I went to my bedroom to find Ellie cuddled into the bed. I gave a small smile and laid next to her. At least she wasn't crying, just red eyes.

"Where's daddy?" Ellie asked.

"Getting us some snacks," I said. She nodded. Eddie came in and laid next tocElliel

"Where are the snacks?" Ellie asked.

"The chefs coming," Eddie said.

"Okay," Ellie said. When they laid next to each other I noticed something. They look exactly alike. I mean I'm in her face a little bit but the hair and most of the bone structure is Eddie. "Did you call the police?"

"No," Eddie said.

"Why not?" Ellie almost yelled at Eddie.

"Sweetie, we really can't call the police. Your father isn't in the best position with them," I tried to explain. Eddie robs and kills for a living so I don't think going to the police will really help us. They'll probably say that's just karma for what you do. The police don't bother us they just don't like us either.

"I have special people working on it," Eddie said. "They'll make sure whoever hurt you is in jail or 6 feet under," Ellie made a thinking face.

"Six feet under?" She asked.

"Dead," I explained.

"Don't mafia people say swimming with the fishes?" She asked innocently. I busted out laughing, just imagining Eddie saying that. Eddie smiled at her.

"The older ones do I guess but I'm not old," He explained.

"Well you should," She said.

"It'd make you scarier," I tried to persuade. He ran a hand through his hair laughing.

"No it wouldn't," He said.

"Can you guys get married now?" Ellie asked. Eddie and I looked down at her. Shel oozed up innocently.

"Not today baby. A lots happened," I said. She sighed and the door opened. The chef came in and handed us a bowl of popcorn and each of us glasses of milkshakes.

"Thank you," I said. Eddie nodded and the chef left. "Would it kill you to say thank you?"

"They work for me, I didn't get how I am for being nice to people," He said.

"Why do I have to be nice?" Ellie asked.

"Because I say so," Eddie said. Ellie grumbled something. "What was that?"

"Hypocrite," Ellie said louder. I started laughing again. Eddie didn't look as amused.

"Don't be like that, you know she's just like you," I said.

"No she's like you," He said. Maybe she is like me. Maybe she got his looks and my personality.

* * *

**_Uppydate! Yay so you liked the action, that's good. The story got over 1,000 views and I'm very thankful, I love you guys❤. I never told you guys this but I'm going to Disney world, it's not until next month but I'm super excited. I love Disney world, that's the one in Florida if you didn't know. I'm a Disney nut and I'm going to fangirl when I see the Ariel ride (The little mermaid) because I love Ariel. Also if I get to go to the beauty and the beast resturaunt Be our gues then I'll flip. And oh my baby cousin is coming and she lives in Flordia but shes never been so she's gonna have the best experience ever with me. Oh my god Disney! I just love it so much. Do you guys like Disney world? Have you ever been? What are your favorite rides and food? I really hate Animal Kingdom though it's so hot, I mean I know it's supposed to be like Africa but damn it's ridiculous. Um okay I think my Disney fangirl is over. You guys don't see me fangirl that much, I normally control it but I haven't been to Disney in a while and I'm just excited. If there's another season of HOA then you'll probably see this again._**

**_OnlyPearl: Yay drama. I actually don't like real life drama but writing drama is fun. And oh I hope I didn't scare you too bad, I sorry. Yaya more story._**

**_SugarCubes101: Eddie likes to flip out. And you'll see who the criminals are. And yep that's why they got her._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Hehehe thank you ;)_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: YAy you love!_**

**_Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: I love action too! Btw I like 24seven ;)._**

**_Sunlightego: Yeah she will, and haha well her parents think they should maybe wait a while. Yay action and yay intresting!_**

**_Peddie213: Yeah Eddie is lol. Ellie will be okay she's tough, and yes zen was from the prequel._**


	10. 10: Be careful

_Eddie_

Ellie took a nap so I took Patricia down to my office to talk. I scanned my fingerprint and the door opened.

"Paranoid much?" Patricia asked.

"I just don't want it broken into," I said. I went behind my desk and opened the drawer. I pulled out a revolver.

"Eddie, wouldn't it be easier to just call the police with maybe a fake nme? No one really knows Ellie's yours," She said.

"No, I like my way," I said loading the gun.

"Do you know who it is?" She asked sitting on the desk. She kicked up her legs and leaned on her arms.

"No, I don't," I said sitting that gun down and getting another one.

"Eddie, don't stress out," She said.

"I can't because my families in danger and it's my job to protect you. What if you got mugged too?" I asked.

"They did steal my stuff," She said.

"All the more reason to hurt them," I added. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you to panic. I don't want what happened last time to happen again. Me trying to run away. You remember?" She asked. I stayed quiet. "Eddie,"

"Yes, I remember," I said. It was right before they left for England. We had been on a plane, Patricia said she was sick of this, I lost my cool and she just ran. I caught up to her but not soon after that they were gone.

"Be cautious but please don't go hard on me," She said. I stood up and lifted her off the table, into my arms. Her emerald eyes looked straight into mine.

"I won't, Trix. I'll be everything you want and more. You're my Queen and its my job to make my Queen happy," I said. I planted a kiss on her lips.

"Okay, I trust you," She said. I grinned and sat her down. "I'm gonna go see if Ellie's okay,"

"Alright. Bye Trix," I said. She waved before leaving the room.

Patricia

I left Eddie's office and headed towards the master bedroom. As I passed the large window on the top floor something weird was happening. I paused and looked outside. I saw people. Just people. They weren't right at our house but it was still weird.

Normally that would be average to see people walking around. But this is private land for a really long distance. I picked up my phone and called Eddie.

"You do know we're in the same house?" Eddie said.

"Someone's here," I said.

"So answer the door," He said obviously.

"No it's not anyone from business or workers. It's people in masks," I said.

"Go down our hallways and turn on the security system, that way you and Ellie are safe," He said.

"Where are you going to be?" I asked.

"Handling business," He said.

"Alright," I said. I hung up then headed down the hallway with all our rooms. I closed the glass door then turned to the security system on the wall. I hit the button lock down. I guess that's what he wants.

Suddenly the glass door was blocked and so was the large window. I felt the block on the door. It was steel. I went to the master bedroom which also had steel blocking the windows.

"Mom, what's going on?" Ellie asked tiredly. I quickly drew the curtains.

"Oh nothing," I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why are the windows blocked?" She asked.

"No reason," I said.

"Why are you lying?" She asked.

"I'm not," I said calmly.

"Fine don't tell me," She said.

"Okay, I won't," I agreed. She let out a huff and leaned back into the pillows. I laughed at her drama queen attitude. She gets the dramatics from Eddie. I sat down next to her. "Don't worry about it sweetheart,"

Eddie

How the fuck can someone get anywhere near my house?! We have two sets gates! I sat in my office looking at my security cameras. I sent out my security guards to deal with the problem. The masked men got to the pool. The security guards came behind them. One of the masked men whipped around holding a gun and it was a huge one. Fuck. All the other masked men held up guns. One looked up to the security camera.

"Hi Eddie,"

* * *

**_Cliffhangerr! It wouldn't be one but right now I'm not on my Ipad, I'm on my phone because I'm getting my hair done and I kinda can't write on my phone without getting annoyed. Um so this story has over 1000 views and thats like a big deal and thank you guys so much. So yeah. Lol my friend just could Burkely "Duffy" I'm kinda into it._**

**_xxnakiyahloveablexx: It's okay and thank you :)_**

**_Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Thank you and no problem you're A good writer._**

**_Kayla: Hehe thank you and yes me too, I like protective Eddie._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Yes i am! Eeeeeeep! Maybe I will go on dinosaur because my brother has been saying we need to go to Animal Kingdom. And thank you :)_**

**_Guest: It loves you too hehe_**

**_Onlypearl: Heheh okay good. I like Daddy Eddie so I write about him a lot. Thank you :)_**

**_Sugarcubes101: Ellie's just a little slow on some things lol. She's only been with her dad like twoish weeks. And I love Disney World because it was my childhood and I loved my childhood, I was like happier than what I am now which is pretty happy. _**

**_Sunlightego: He loves them so he protects them hehE even if he does go overboard._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you! :D_**

**_Peddie213: He's just a little mean, lol. Yea he probably is gonna kill someone._**


	11. 11: Hi old friend

_Eddie_

That voice. That voice. I grabbed my Desert Eagle and quickly left my office slamming the door behind me. I ran to the back part of the house and got onto a terrace. I looked down and saw the people trying to break in. The lead one took of his mask.

"Eddie," He said.

"Duncan," I snarled. Yes Duncan. The only person I couldn't catch within not seeing the girls for so long. The one who started the most shit. I thought he had dissapeared but no apparently not. He poisoned and drugged up Ellie so now I have no idea what his plan is.

"Why don't you come down here and fight?" Duncan asked. I quickly fired a round of shots at his henchmen making them all.

"I think I'm good up here," I said. He gave a breathy laugh.

"Eddie, let's just talk," He offered.

"I'm not an idiot I know your game," I said.

"I never said you were, I just assumed you didn't want your little girl to see you murder someone in a cold blood," He said. He gestured his head up and I saw. Ellie pressed against the window with a man holding her down. Another was doing the same to Patricia. How did they get in?

"Tell your men if they don't let them go I will rip their hearts out and shove them down their throats," I said calmly.

"You aren't in much of a position yourself are you?" He asked. I felt hands grip my shoulders. My body relaxed and felt them start to drag me. I swiftly kicked the knee bringing him to his knees and pointed my gun at his face.

"Out now, or I won't have mercy," I said. The henchman nodded swiftly before going away. I turned back to Duncan. "Get away now,"

"No," He said. I steadied my breathing. I'm not going to kill someone where my girls can see. I'm just not. Nope not going to do it. "Afraid ill take your pretty little girlfriend?" Yea fuck that not killing shit. I quickly shot at him, hitting his chest but nothing happened.

"Bullet proof," I grumbled. He nodded smugly.

"You want me gone?" He asked. I nodded. "Go inside and get me $20, 000,"

"The only way to get rid of you is to pay you off?" I asked.

"Until I get bored of it," He said. I grumbled under my breath and looked around the terrace. I hide money everywhere around the house. I opened up a chest and counted out the amount he wanted. I bound it together with a rubber band then threw it. Duncan caught it and counted through. He looked satisfied so he looked up at the men who hand the girls and nodded. The men let the girls go and went to meet Duncan.

"Next time it won't be this easy," I snarled.

"I bet it won't," Duncan said in a mocking voice. I looked up at the window and saw Ellie still watching. Duncan and his friends that were still alive left. I ran my hands through my hair. I think I need to have a talk with the girls and the security team.

_Ellie_

Mom looked stressed as she said Dad head inside. That was so weird. Is this going to happen again?

"Come on, Ellie, let's go talk to your father," Mom said. I nodded and followed her into Dad's office. He looked angry.

"Hello," Dad said calmly. It wasn't a relaxed calm it was like an angry or forced calm.

"Eddie, you okay?" Mom asked.

"Perfect, I'm cool. Like a Popsicle," He said.

"Isn't it cucumber?" I asked.

"Let your father stay calm sweetie," Mom murmered to me. Dad smiled.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"No, but I promised your mother I wouldn't be angry in front of yo USO this is Teh alternative," He said.

"A creepy clown?" I asked. He nodded.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Mom asked changing the subject.

"I hired security guards for you and they should be here soon," He said.

"How many?" I asked.

"One per person," He said. "They are the best and will be with you anytime your not in the house,"

"How am I supposed to make friends at school if some dude is following me?" I asked.

"You're a great girl and if people can't get past the fact that he follows you then they aren't real friends," He said.

"Fine," I grumbled. He doesn't get it. I suck at making friends anyway. Some people may call me "aggressive" or "rude". Ugh that new school is going to suck.

"I just want you and your mother safe," He promised.

"We were safe when I didn't know you existed," I said snarkily. His eyes narrowed.

"Ellie," Mom scolded.

"I know I spoil you and treat you well but I'm your father and I will not take your backtalk. You will have respect for me. I'm not your friend I'm your parent. If my kindness was mistaken as being a friend then I will take it all back," Dad said. I can see why he's a Mob boss. I never saw him as scary but now I do.

"I'm sorry," I said hanging my head.

"Eddie, that was too much," Mom said.

"She can't think because she's my daughter that she can do whatever she wants, she needs structure and there will be some times when I don't like what she'll do so I'll call her out on it," He said.

"It's fine. I don't want to be a brat," I mumbled. Dad's face softened and sighed.

"I'm sorry princess, I'm just stressed," He said. I nodded. Is it really that easy to get out of things with him? I'll have to remember that when I get sent to the principals office.

"It's okay, Dad. It doesn't hurt, I'm tough remember?" I said. He smiled and held up his hand for a high-five. I met his hand and we smiled.

"Tough," He agreed. I don't think I have a choice to be not tough in this family.

* * *

**Tada that was the cliffhanger from last chapter is completed! Hehe so now it's time to get into more drama. If you don't remember Duncan then go read my original Mafia. He worked for an enemy Mafia and he drugged Ellie and poisoned her and broke into their house like twice. He's obviously an OC but if the show returned for a new season and there was a Duncan I would burst out laughing. My accidental cliffhanger worked, I'm glad it did the job.**

**Peddie4ever112: Wish granted. **

**DesiredHOA01: Double whoa and yes Ellie is always targeted.**

**Hoarocker101: Thank you and wow it's great to be compared to him I love him. Maybe someday I will write a few books :)**

**Cuscus: Thank you and I'll update. **

**SugarCubes101: Cliffhangers ruleeee. No they aren't but love makes people do things that may not be that smart. I love protective Eddie. Idk why too maybe it makes him look stronger and cute.**

**Peddie213: It's Duncan! Now you know.**

**Sunlightego: Haha I'm glad. It is Duncan. My OC.**

**xXAquaMangoXx: You are correct! Winner! :D**


	12. 12: New School

_Ellie_

School. Yay. Not yay. It's been 3 days since the whole breaking and entering thing and today's my first day. Also I have a security guard, and I hate him. He just ugh makes me feel like I can't do anything by myself. It's like I'm a prisoner. I slumped downstairs to the kitchen. I already had on my awful uniform.

"I look stupid," I announced. Mom was drinking coffee and Dad was on his laptop.

"You look fine," Dad said.

"You didn't look," I scoffed. Dad looked up and smiled.

"I was wrong. You look adorable," He said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I'm in a stupid blazer with stupid skirt, stupid tights and a stupid blouse.

"Do I have to go here?" I whined.

"Yes," Dad said.

"Fine, let's go," I mumbled. I grabbed my backpack and mom kissed my forehead. As soon as I opened the front door, boom! Charlie was there, my security guard. Ugh this sucks.

"Elanor," Charlie said.

"Ellie," I corrected.

"I've been told to call you Elanor," He said. I groaned loudly, stomping my foot. A splash of water hit my tights, perfect. Of course it has to rain today. I got in the back of the Escalade, slamming the door behind me. Charlie got inside.

"Do you really have to follow me all day?" I asked.

"No. But any time out of class," Charlie answered.

"Fine," I said.

"I have some rules for you," He said. Rules? Isn't he working for me? I should have rules.

"What kind?" I asked.

"They're just safety measures. First off now backpack on both shoulders," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's easier for someone to grab you," He said. Are you kidding me?

"Whatever," I agreed.

"No running away. No going anywhere unless my permission," He said.

"Okay," I said. The rest of the ride was silent except for the storm outside. My Wellingtons felt warm. The car stopped and Charlie and I got out. As I walked people stared at me. Just stared. Yay middle school. Ugh. I'm already younger than everyone so now I'm younger and the girl who needs to be watched. It'll be so easy fitting in! Note the sarcasm. I walked into my first classroom, Charlie stayed outside. I saw everyone staring at me. Oh I hate school.

_Patricia_

"What are you doing?" I asked Eddie as I laid on his desk.

"Just thinking," Eddie answered.

"About what?" I questioned.

"If Ellie's okay," He answered.

"She basically has secret service," I said. He smiled. "She's okay,"

"Do you think she's behaving?" He asked.

"No," I said. He gave me a look. "She likes to impress the older kids and that's the only way she knows how, act up and she's bad at directions,"

"Do you think she has friends?" Eddie asked.

"She'll find someone that thinks her snarkiness is funny. I mean I found you didn't I?" I teased. He laughed and kissed me.

"You're right," He said. "Hopefully not a boy,"

"Boys, are fine Eddie," I said.

"They are not," He said.

"You're a boy," I said.

"Man, Patricia, I'm a man. I thought you would have known this by now," He reprimanded me.

"Whatever, man. Go make me a cup of coffee man," I sneered.

"You make me a sandwich woman," He said slamming his fist on the table in a joking way.

"Make me coffee!" I said in an over the top voice.

"Sandwich, woman now," He said matching my tone.

"Stop calling me woman, man!" I said.

"Stop arguing with me, woman," He said. I slapped him across the face and burst out laughing at his shocked face. "Woman!" I slapped him again.

"You won't hit me back," I said.

"No I won't but that doesn't mean I can't poke you," He said. He poked my side.

"Lame," I said.

"Lame?" He questioned.

"The mafia lord, is lame," I said.

"Fine then," He said before lunging at me. His hands went to my side and he tickled me. I kicked I tried to break free. His hands tickled all over my body. We ended up on the floor rolling around and laughing. He stopped and I pulled him close to me. I lifted my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him close.

Eddie put his hands on my ass as he kissed me harder. His tongue slid into my mouth and we kissed harder. We got a bit "touchy" and "grabby" then I heard a buzz and felt something vibrate. I reached my hands down to Eddies's ass where the vibrating was. His phone. I pulled it out of his back pocket and tried to pull away. I sat up but he pulled me into his arms, kissed all over my face. He's so horny. I handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Eddie asked kissing across my neck sloppily. "Mmm, mmmhmm. Okay," He hung up then pulled me into his lap.

"What was that?" I asked. He ignored and just started kissing me again. I tried to talk against his lips.

"Don't ruin the moment," Eddie said pulling me ontop of him. I guess it can wait. I mean it can't be anything too bad if he's ignoring it.

* * *

_**Hey y'all. This was going to be earlier but I had an idea...so I started a new story. Whoops lol. That happens like a lot to me you wouldnt believe. Anyway update day. 74 reviews, whoaaaaa! Mind-blowing. How do you think Ellie's day will go? What was that phone call about? The chapter was a little peddie fluff, a little Ellieness. Eh just simple.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yeah he's not much fun.**_

_**Sunlighteho: He was the bad guy, lol he was actually named after a cartoon and thank you.**_

_**Guest: Thank you I'm glad I could make you love it. **_

_**Peddiexoxfolife: Thank you so much you're sweet. Maybe I will write a professional story and hahah you're funny. **_

_**SugarCubes101: Hehe yes Eddie's a softy. Thank you I'll make more action. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yeah, OC's are fun when I get them right. **_

_**Peddie213: Thank you for your support :)**_


	13. 13: It's about to be a girl fight

_Ellie_

"This is Elanor," The teacher introduced. People snickered. Why does my name have to be Elanor? I blushed and looked for a seat. Only one was in the front row. I sat down next to girls. One had curly blonde hair with brown ends, bright blue eyes, huge glasses, big dangly hoop earrings, nose ring and her uniform of course. The other girl had straight brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and plaid headband, and then she wore a lot of pearls. Pearl earrings, necklace, bracelet even her nails had like fake pearls and lace. She seems too Girly to me.

"Hi," I said to the brunette. She gave me a fake smile.

"Hi," She said. "Elanor right?"

"Actually it's Ellie," I said.

"Like an elephant?" She asked. "Because you're fat like one," There was a round of "oohhh's". I'm not fat. Am I?

"Brooke," The teacher warned.

"Yes Ms. Curtis?" Brooke asked. "It was just a joke,"

"Alright then," Ms. Curtis said. She believed that? Is she stupid? That girl meant to insult me.

"Grown up you fucking cunt," The blonde girl mumbled. No one heard but me. I just looked at the blonde but she didn't look at me.

"Everyone pull out your laptops," Ms. Curtis said. I grabbed my laptop out of my backpack. I saw Brooke's eyes rest on my bag, narrowing before going into her own. What's wrong with my bag? I like it, it's mint green. I looked at hers. Well that's not too special, just a pink bag with a B on it.

Ms. Curtis gave us instructions to do so we worked on our laptops. Well we were supposed to but looking around no one was doing it. Brooke was on tumblr and shopping while Blondie was playing a game. The teacher didn't notice though she was on her computer, content. Class ended and we packed up. I peeked out of the door and saw Charlie waiting.

"Charlie," I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Please do me a favor and leave me alone," I said.

"No can do," He said.

"It's my lunch period. Please?" I begged.

"No Ms. Miller," He said. I huffed and went back into the classroom. Everyone else was leaving and I slipped out of the second classroom door away from the human mountain that is my bodyguard. I darted through the hallways and to the cafeteria. I brought my lunch but just needed somewhere to sit.

Everyone was in a clique and I was alone. No way am I looking like a loser in the cafeteria, I will be a loser in private if I have too. I went into the now clear hallways and walked around. It's like a ghost town. I wonder if they have a hall monitor? Oh shit if I get caught I'll be in trouble. I quickly ducked into the closest room. The janitors closet. How cliche. I hate my life. I locked the door and sat down. Maybe I'll just stay here all day. I pulled out my lunch and started eating.

After about 5 minutes I started crying. I hate this stupid school! I want to go back to England and go to school with Sarah! I know she moved here but she's in another state with her parents dealing with "business". Why couldn't my dad have just kept them here? At least I would have a friend. I don't think I'm hungry anymore. I texted Charlie, that I was okay and knew I was in trouble for running off. Soon I heard a knock on the door and opened it up. Charlie was waiting not amused.

"This day can't get any worse. Turning me into my parents will probably be the best thing to happen," I said. I stomped down the hallway and into the bathroom. He can't follow me in there. So I sat and cried and cried and cried. Eventually. I heard footsteps and saw a pair of Jordan's under the stall.

"Elanor?" A voice asked.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's Delilah," The voice said.

"I don't know a Delilah," I snapped.

"I sat next to you in class," The voice said. I opened the door.

"What?" I demanded.

"Some big guy wanted to know if you were in here," Delilah said.

"Well I'm not coming out," I said.

"I don't want to get into your drama, at all and you're probably as dramatic as that bitch but don't let her get to you. She's just being Brooke which is a bitch," She said.

"Well it's not nice," I said.

"The world isn't nice," She said.

"It doesn't sound like you're trying to make me feel better," I said.

"I'm not really just wanted you to know she isn't going to change. I've known her since I was a kid, just know not to mess with her because you don't seem like the kind of person who can take her shit," She warned then left. Well she's nice. Ugh why is everyone at this school so mean? Or a bitch as that girl said. What does bitch mean? Ugh I have a lot to learn.

I wiped my eyes and walked out of the bathroom into the hallway. Charlie saw me and followed paces behind me. I made it to my second class, chorus. I have no clue how I ended up in chorus. I guess Dad thinks I can sing or something. No clue but this is going to suck.

There were guys and girls. The guys were goofing off and the girls were separated into cliques. Well actually there was one clique then a few guys were just alone, like I probably would be. Guess who was in the clique? Brooke. Yay. I don't think anythings wrong with Cliques I mean you like who you like, so that's cool. The only reason I really hate it is because I don't have any friends whatsoever, I don't even partly belong to a clique. I was shocked when I saw Delilah sitting right next to Brooke. For having so much stuff to say about her she still hangs out with her.

I took a seat next to an African-American girl. She had on cheetah print headphones and smiled at me when I sat.

"My names Heaven," She said. She was pretty. She had dimples, a darker skin tone, big brown eyes, curly deep brown hair and she was curvy.

"Hi, I'm Ellie," I said.

"I'm guessing your new," She said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What grade are you in?" She asked.

"7th," I said. She furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"You look a little young," She said.

"I have a late birthday that almost hits the cut off date and then I skipped a grade," I answered. Heaven nodded.

"I'm in the 9th, I normally wouldn't talk to 7th graders but you look like you need someone to talk to," She said. I nodded solemly. "Brooke bothering you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"She's just a girl who is popular with the younger grades and as dumb as a brick. She's in 9th grade taking a 7th grade class," She answered. "Don't worry about her," With that she stuck her headphones back in.

"Thanks," I said. She gave me a small smile before digging through my bag. She pulled out my phone then started typing.

"Think of me as your mentor or big sister, little one," She said handing me my phone back. Another girl sat next to Heaven and looked just like her.

"Hi, I'm Nevaeh," The girl said. "Heaven's twin,"

"Isn't Nevaeh Heaven backwards?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have some weird parents," Heaven said. Nevaeh nodded. I smiled. Well they aren't exactly friends but they'll give me advice. I guess that's good, but I still don't know anyone my age or close. These girls are probably 15. I sighed and went to reach for my bag. I smacked against something hard and my hands automatically went to my head. I looked up and saw I'd smashed into some blonde guys head.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"You okay Jack?" Delilah asked. The guy nodded.

"I'm sorry," I muttered quietly.

"Don't do it again clutz," Brooke said.

"Shut up," Jack said rubbing his head.

"Whatever just making sure this newbie knows to be more aware," Brooke said. Jack just ignored her and rubbed his head. I felt my forehead and felt a bump form. I hate my life.

"It was an accident," I said to Brooke.

"Watch out for people," She restored.

"Just shut up," I murmered under my breath.

"What?" Brooke asked leaning close to me. I looked her in the eye.

"Just shut up," I repeated louder.

"Watch your tongue bitch," She said. I've never felt so angry towards someone.

"No!" I said. She grabbed my blazer.

"Watch your fucking mouth newbie," She warned. I grabbed her ponytail. "Ow someone get this bitch off me!"

"Stop being so mean!" I said pulling harder then something happened. Some of the hair came off. The twins busted out laughing.

"Those are the cheapest extensions I've ever seen!" Heaven laughed. Brooke gasped then lunged ontop of me pinning me to the ground. I spit in her face so she punched me. I rolled, trying to get her off.

"Cut it out!" I said as she pulled my hair. "I have real hair!"

"Fine them I'll just make it come out of the scalp!" Brooke sneered.

"Someone help!" I snapped. The twins tried to come over but Brooke's friends blocked them away. Brooke grabbed a pair of baby pink scissors from her bag and went to cut out a chunk. I thrashed and kicked. I smacked her across the face making the scissors land next to me. I pushed her off me then pinned her down. We started pulling on each other and I grabbed the scissors holding them close to her. She snatched them from me, pinning me down again.

"That's enough!" A voice boomed. Everyone scrambled away from us. Charlie walked over pulling Brooke off, taking the scissors.

"Don't touch me!" Brooke snapped.

"Be quiet," Charlie said. He helped me up then faced us together. We looked messed up. Our uniforms were torn, she had a cut on her lip and her pearl necklace was now broken, pearls rolling on the floor. Her once long hair was also now on the ground in extensions.

"This wasn't my fault," Brooke defended.

"I don't care, both headmasters office," Charlie said. Brooke and I walked out of chorus. As soon as we were outside she grabbed me again and yanked on my hair determined that it's extensions. She finally stopped and we got to the headmasters office. We sat down in front of head master.

"I don't want to hear either side. You are to report to detention for the rest of the day. If you behave this won't be told to your parents. I'll have the school resource officer watch you since it seems you lack control," Headmaster said. She handed us red slips and we slumped away. Brooke grabbed my hair one more time bringing me close.

"Watch your back you little bitch. You made the worst enemy you could find. A mafia enemy," She said before stomping away. Did she say Mafia enemy? I looked at her closer. Oh my god. She looks just like that guy who threatened Dad. Perfect, I'm going to school with the enemy's daughter and she hates me.

"Well you also made a Mafia enemy," I said. She turned around on her heel. She smirked, finally realizing.

"Miller," She walked closer to me. "Never would of thought it was you. Dd said something about a Miller kid here. When my dad enslaves your family I'll make sure you're my little bitch," She turned on her heel again then walked off. I have a really big mouth. Is that why dad calls me baby Yacker? This is the worst. If my parents found out oh that would be bad, I can imagine it now. 20 bodyguards. Not happening at all. I'll deal with it alone.

* * *

**Whatup? Long chapter time yay! It was going to be short but the ideas just flowed! So what do you think of Ellie's first day? What do you think of Brooke, Delilah, Jack ****and the twins (Heaven and Nevaeh). What do you think Delilah, Brooke and Jack's relationship is? Ellie made a mafia enemy. Do you think she was right for fighting the girl? Do you think Eddie and Patricia will find out? Tell me how you feel, I love long reviews. Yay 81 reviews and over 3,000 views. People loves the Mafia. And I love you guys. :) I guess you could say long chapter because of the 80 reviews and 3,093 views. This was technically two updates in a day! Yay!**

**HouseofCarlee: Thank you so much and yeah the day didn't go too well. Ellie didn't mean to cause trouble this time, she was just mad lol. The phonecall wasn't too important or was it? And I love long comments! Heeh thank you I love your love of the series.**

**Sunlighteo: Thank you and super fast update!**

**Lovewillremember: Yay the fluffies!**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and pro peddie fluff!**

**SugarCubes101: Well she made a best enemy? Thats Liek a friend, and I like the cop idea. It would be intresting... And yay peddie, hehe thanks I practice a lot with peddie. **

**Peddiexoxfolife: Heyyy and yess peddie! She's very much like her parents and hah Eddies's a protective daddy. Boys are no exception. Maybe she should get a little guy friend, or even better crush, or even betterer boyfriend! Patricia's a chill parent unlike Eddie. And yay peddie sexy fluff lol Tahnks my love.**

**Peddie213: Yeah it did but yea lol and thank you.**


	14. 14: 2 Mafia Famlies

_Brooke_

The bitch and I sat in the detention room bored doing work. Some huge guy and the school resource officer. The school bell rang and it was over. Oh there will be hell to pay. I slammed into her side before walking past her. I walked straight to the headmasters office.

"Headmaster James, why didn't you expel her?" I yelled at the idiot headmaster. No one fucks with me, and you get in trouble if you mess with me.

"Ms. Torren, fighting is very serious. Not everything is your rules," Headmaster said.

"Do you want me to bring my father into this?" I asked.

"Do you want me to bring your mother into this?" She questioned. I bit my lip. Unlike my Daddy my Mom is peaceful. Very peaceful. They balance each other out of some shit. I don't know, but Daddy would be mad for fighting, and being caught off guard.

"You better not fuck up next time," I warned.

"Ms. Torren leave before I do call your parents," She said. I scoffed and stomped straight out of the school. A Rolls Royce was waiting. A driver opened the door for me and I got in. My parents were waiting inside, my Daddy was on his phone while my Mom was checking her email.

"Hi princess," Mom said kissing my forehead.

"Hi Sweetheart," Daddy said. "Not you moron," He snapped into the phone. I rolled my eyes and buckled up in the car. I leaned back and watched the TV in the car.

"How was your day?" Mom asked.

"Don't you see my hair?" I asked. She looked closer.

"Oh sweetie what happened?" She asked.

"I told you it wasn't in my hair right and some witch pulled it out," I cried.

"Who was pulling your hair?" Daddy asked.

"We were in gym it was an accident," I lied. As much as I would love Daddy to scare Ellie to death, I know it wouldn't do much except her dad stricking back.

"Why are you so messed up?" Daddy asked.

"Duncan!" Mom snapped.

"Her clothes are torn!" Daddy snapped back. Mom looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Tell me what happened," Mom said.

"Nothing, I just tripped down the steps," I lied.

"Are you alright?" Daddy asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Well, how was the rest of school?" Mom asked.

"Okay," I said.

"Did you hang out with Delilah?" Daddy asked.

"Yes, Daddy," I said. Ugh I hate her. She's my "precious" god sister our parents are best friends so we are supposed to be like sisters, but I know she's jealous of me. I mean who wouldn't? I'm richer and prettier.

"Good," He said. I nodded.

"Are you going to be there for dinner?" I asked. He's usually out but he made a promise to try and be home sooner. He ran a hand through his black hair.

"Yes, I am," He said.

"Why aren't you saying it normally? You're saying it like you're about ot say something bad," I said.

"Nothing bad it's just right now we have to make a stop," He said.

"Stop where?" I asked.

"I just have to do something," He said. I looked to my mom.

"He's picking up his payments," Mom said. Ugh, he has to take us to work. "But it's near the salon where we can fix your hair,"

"Okay, I guess," I said annoyed. I hate having to work with my dad. I mean I like the power but I hate him doing it.

"Cheer up, Princess. Go get spoiled," Daddy said. The car stopped and he got out. Mom and I got out and walked to the salon we go to while Daddy walked to the first store on the strip for his monthly payment. He owns everything down here so people have to treat us special. Mom and I walked into the salon.

"Hi Ms. Brooke and Mrs. Piper," The receptionist said. Mom waved and we went to go get my hair fixed. This better not come out cheap.

_Ellie_

I hate Brooke. I just hate her. I sat in the living room trying to do my homework. As soon as I got home, I shot upstairs and changed clothes before my parents could see. They would ask too many questions about why I looked like I got jumped. So I put on shorts, tank top and went to the living room. The chef came in and handed me a milkshake amd some popcorn.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," The chef said.

"I haven't seen my parents. Are they here?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, they went to handle something. It's just me, you and Charlie," She said. I nodded and she walked away. Handle something? I wonder if Dad would have something in his office. I stood up and walked to the office. I went to open the door and a key pad pulled up. There was a hand scanner so I placed my hand down. The door opened and I walked inside.

Wow. I saw a bunch of guns thrown all over the room. I walked behind the desk a saw a bag. I looked around before looking inside the bag. Whoa. It was large amounts of money. I went to look at the bookshelf when I heard something. I quickly ducked under a couch and saw Dad enter. He was on his Blackberry and had two bags slung over his shoulder. Other guys came in sitting the bags down onto the couch.

"Tell me how much," Dad commanded before sitting down. Mom came in and slid into his lap. She kissed him. Ew. It's like all they do.

"Have you seen Ell's?" Mom asked.

"No, I haven't," Dad said.

"I wonder where she is," Mom said.

"Let's look at the cameras," Dad said. "Not you," He said to who he was talking to. Mom laughed and pulled up the cameras on Dad's computer. Her eyebrows knit together.

"I don't see her," Mom said.

"Look at the earlier tapes," Dad said. "Again not you stupid," Mom looked at the tapes then her head craned towards the couch.

"Come out, sweetie," Mom said. I crawled from under the couch, and between Dad's "minions" legs. I walked over to parents. Dad kissed my forehead and hugged me while Mom smiled.

"Where we're you?" I asked.

"Working," Mom said.

"Did you kill someone?" I asked.

"No, no. We just took some stuff," Mom said. I raised my eyebrows. "Nevermind that. How was school?" Should I tell her it sucked? No, she would be worried or something.

"It was great," I lied. She smiled wider.

"I knew it would be," She said.

"Will you shut up," Dad said. Mom and I looked at him. "Not you two. Okay I think I'm done with the phone," Dad then hung up and Mom rolled her eyes.

"Did you make any friends?" Mom asked.

"I guess," I said.

"I'm so proud of you," Mom said hugging me. "You did so good, coming here, I was afraid but you fit right in,"

"Yep, fit right in," I echoed. I wish I could fit in or at least not have an enemy. When I pulled away from my mom I realized she had on a dress. My mom never, ever wears dresses. It was a short black dress, with Stilettoes and big rock sized diamonds in her ears. I looked at Dad and saw he wore a fancy black suit. "What were you two doing dressed up?"

"You sound like a parent but we were working like we said," Dad said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"We had to rob a guy so we distracted by saying we were going to lunch with him and while I pretended to use the bathroom I really went and robbed him," Mom said.

"I didn't know you and Dad worked together," I said.

"We were a pretty bad couple," Mom said.

"We still are," Dad said.

"I have a question," I said.

"Which is?" Dad asked.

"If I got into a fight then what would happen?" I asked.

"That depends. You would be grounded and definatly so don't think about it," Mom said.

"Are you thinking about starting a fight?" Dad asked.

"No," I answered

"Good, you don't need to be in trouble," Mom said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Okay well I guess I'm gonna go do homework," I said. I left the office and went to my laptop. I finished up my science homework. I saw an email pop up. I clicked on it and saw it was from PrincessBrooke . I sighed and read through it. It was a picture of her hair, which was now huge it wasn't just a long ponytail it was just a lot of long hair. Then a picture of a gravestone. "Rip this out and you'll be dead" was the message. So I sent back a picture of me, laughing and the caption "at least it's real," so she sent back a picture of a gun," Try my bitch,". I was about to respond when a maid walked in. I exited my email and got back to my homework. Tomorrow should be intresting. If its war she wants, it's war she gets.

I pulled out my phone and texted Heaven. She immedently called me.

"Hey, a text would have been fine," I joked.

"Hi, my little trainee," She said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

* * *

_**Number three of the day technically. Updates are fundates. Lol dumb pun but whatever. Not as good as the last one but I felt like I needed to do it. So yes Piper is as in Patricia's twin. So twin sisters married to Mafia lords. Hehe how did that happen you ask? Heheh you'll find out. Ellie and Brooke are going to start some drama. Do you think the parents will find out soon? How do you think it will go? Will they go to Mafia war? So many questions hehe. Love you guys. Loving the feedback virtual cookies for all**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yeah I can see how Brooke is like Patricia but is serious. Haha twist! Ellie is stubborn to do it herself like her parents and yeah sort of friendsish. And yep Delilah and Brooke are "sisters" and you'll learn about Jack. Thank you :)**_

_**Sunlightego: Yes she did. Heavens a good guy which is good. It's always good to stand up for yourself. Oh the parents will learn eventually... Thank you :)**_

_**Peddiexoxfolife: Heyyy gurl hey, it's going good lol. Yay you like it a lot. Lmao shit will go down if either finds out. Haha 20 guys just in a huddle around Ellie, 24/7. Patricia is pretty chill, but she does care I mean she if mafia queen. I really like the names too, you don't really see any of those names as much. . Haha yes Ellie is very much like Patricia hard but does have a soft side. You'll see how Jack fits into the kingdom of Brooke, the boss of everything. Only Eddie would be proud of fighting lol but he would get mad if she got hurt. **_

_**Peddie213: It was a different type of day. Brooke is a fake rich girl who thinks she's the boss. Yep the name is correct. Miller is bigger and stronger but Torren can be a strong contender to the Miller Mafia. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Eddie will have an Eddie attack lol, a panic attack. 50,000, 000 bodyguards at all times lmao. I am very pro peddie fluff, it's a motto for me. **_


	15. 15: Hey baby I think I wanna

_Ellie_

Day 2 of hell. I walked into school and to my first class. I sat in a seat in the back. Brooke slid next to me smiling. I've never seen so much hair. It was huge, and curly goingto her mid back.

"Hi bitch," Brooke said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to have a little talk. You see that man?" She said ppijting to a huge guy. "He works for my dad, lay a finger on me and he'll rip you to shreds,"

"You told your parents you got beat up?" I asked.

"No, this was my idea. But he knows you are public enemy number one," She said.

"Fine, I have my own backup," I said going to the door. I opened it up and dragged Charlie in. I sat down and shot Brooke a glare. The teacher came in and looked shocked at the two big guys behind Brooke and I.

"Who are they?" Ms. Curtis asked.

"Daddy sent him," Brooke answered.

"Same," I said.

"Alright then, hand over our homework," Ms. Curtis said. I pulled out my worksheet and sat it on my desk. Everyone around me glared at me. Oh, Brooke's minions. Ms. Curtis came over and picked up the sheets.

Class dragged on then it was lunch time. I have no clue why I have lunch in like the middle of the morning. I went one way Brooke went another. Thank god she doesn't have lunch now. I went into the lunch room and looked around.

"Hi stranger," A voice said. I turned and saw one of the twins. I looked for some sort of recognition. A large H necklace.

"Hi Heaven," I said. She looked different. Her curly hair was turquoise at the end today. We spent most of last night talking until I had to go.

"I'm having lunch in drama class want to come?" She asked.

"You're aloud to do that?" I asked.

"When you sneak in you are," She said. She lead me through the cafeteria and into a small corridor. We went into the first room on the hall and we were in the drama room.

"I think I have drama," I said.

"Why didn't you go yesturday?" She asked.

"Detention, duh," I said.

"Oh yeah, well you beat her down well," She said.

"She did a good job herself. I've got a cut on my neck where she almost cut my hair," I said.

"Nothing too bad," She said.

"I guess," I said. She walked onto the small stage and sat down. I sat next to her and we pulled out our lunch. "Your sister coming?"

"Nope, she's hanging out with her Junior friends," She said

"Junior friends?" I asked.

"She hangs with Junior's because she's cuter than me or whatever," She said. I nodded laughing slightly.

"Today, hasn't been so bad," I said.

"That's good, don't let the Torren bitch get to you," She said. I gave her a small smile. Ugh the "Torren bitch" is probably going to raise hell on me and my family.

_Patricia_

I haven't done mafia work in a long time but apparently I've missed it. I walked around our personal safe at our hideout. It's huge. My heels clicked against the steel floor. Security guards stood close behind me as I looked.

"You think I might steal something?" I teased.

"No, Miss," One said.

"I was kidding and what good would it be stealing from myself?" I said. "Anyway Eddie said he wanted you to pack up 2 million dollars, and 3 million pounds,"

"In the same pile?" The same man asked.

"No the pounds are going straight to England he what's the dollars now," I said.

"Alright, Miss," He said. Then him and his friend left. Miss. Sounded like I'm fancy. But I guess I'm Miss Mafia Queen. I looked down at my hand with my engagement ring resting. I think I want to get married today. I like doing things on a whim. I pulled out my phone and called Eddie.

"Hey Beautiful," Eddie said.

"Let's get married," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I have a dress, you have connections lets go get married," I said.

"Ellie's in school," He said.

"Go check her out, throw a dress on her then get your butt to the Hamptons. I'll be waiting, husband," I said.

"Where in the Hamptons?" He asked.

"Where we were going to be before," I said.

"Alright see you," He said. I hung up and looked at the men who were packing up the money we needed.

"Hurry up please I have somewhere to be," I said. The men nodded and one called in more men. Quickly briefcases were filled with the money Eddie wanted me to get and filled into my Jaguar. I got inside and drove home. I ran upstairs grabbed my dress then ran to the car. I drove along the highway towards the wedding. I smiled to myself. I'm getting married after a very long wait. I'm in total love.

I made it to the Hampton's at about 2ish. I changed in the backseat, so I was in my wedding dress. I kicked off my shoes and waited in the sand while still keeping an eye on my car. Probably should have dropped off the basically 5 million dollars of cash at home but I sort of was in a rush. Eddie should be having someone come to pick it up. I saw a car and my heart skipped a beat. Here he comes.

_Eddie_

Next time Patricia wants to get married she should give a heads up. I pulled out Ellie, changed, got a pastor, bodyguards and marriage certificate. Ellie seemed very happy I checked her out. The car pulled to a stop and Ellie and I got out. I saw Patricia waiting.

The security car pulled behind me. Two men took Patricia's Jaguar and left. She really should have dropped off the money considering, part of it is to pay my employees, bribery and for our luxuries. The other security guards followed behind us. No fucking way am I getting my wedding ruined.

Patricia smiled and took my hand. We walked to a more private part on the beach. Patricia and I held hands while Eddie stood next to Patricia.

"Since this is a more personal wedding do you have anything to say?" The pastor asked.

"I love you. I really do. I know I haven't been the nicest, or trusted you the most but I love you. You've taken me to beautiful places, given me great gifts, treated me like a Queen. Gave me the best gift of our daughter, Ellie," Patricia said. I smiled and squeezed her hands. I saw she was getting teary. "Um I really wasn't that prepared. If that wasn't obvious. I love you now and I'd love you no matter how many names I call you and insults and as much as I cuss you out. You're my soul mate and my badass Mafia lord,"

"Eddie?" The pastor asked. Patricia smiled at me. I looked at saw Ellie happily smiling.

"I love you and I know you know I love you. I've definitely shown it from the trips, clothes, jewelry, everything. You're perfect and deserve to be a Queen. You're my Queen who gave me my little Princess, who will probably hate me one day because of my protectiveness and you'll have to coax per out of hating me," I started. Ellie smiled and Patricia laughed.

"I won't hate you Daddy," Ellie said.

"Thank you sweetie. I love you my Mafia Queen, and we'll take over the world," I said. Patricia smiled.

"Can I kiss him yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," The pastor chuckled.

"I think now is a good time," I said. The pastor shook his head.

"Do you Eddie Miller take Patricia Williamson as your wife, through sickness and through health. For richer or for poor, through good times and bad times?" He asked.

"I do," I said.

"Do you Patricia Williamson take Eddie Miller as your husband, through sickness and through health. For richer or for poor, through good times and bad times?" He asked.

"I do," Patricia said.

"You may now kiss the bride," The pastor said. I took her into my arms, dipping her down in a romantic way. We made out, made out. Haven't done that since the night we sort of made Ellie. That was a fun night. Damn that was really fun. Patricia grabbed onto my hair holding me close to her pretty little body. I pulled away and locked eyes with my wife. My gorgeous wife.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Patricia said. I looked up at my smiling and crying daughter. I let Patricia to and I squatted down to Ellie.

"And I love you, so much," I said. I kissed her head.

"I love you too, Daddy and Mommy," Ellie said burying her head in my chest. Patricia joined out hug. Love is all you need as they say.

* * *

**So I've been getting in a Disney mood for my trip coming soon well not too soon but I'm excited so romance came up and I was like I wanna be romantical! So I was romantical and now Peddie is married! They eloped. Do you like the eloping idea? Haha oh no what'll happen when Amber finds out haha. Now Eddie and Patricia are the most kickass couple. I'll add Mafianess, well tell me if you want. Tell me your opinions because your opinion matters. Badass peddie mafia coupleness. Disney just makes me feel like I'm a magical princess who just wants to make love happen so motherfucking tada, Fairy godmother shit going on right now. Lol oi I'm getting tired, I wrote a hella bunch of chapters today. Just think of it as my appreciation gift to you.**

**LoveWillRemember: I love a good plot twist! I love suprises and haha how's that for a quick update?**

**OnlyPearl: Yes they are haha and yay drama school. The twins are pretty cool, Delilah's okay and Jack well you'll see. Brooke is a witch but you know she's an enemy.**

**AnnaBlissakaIvyB: Hahaha I shocked you didn't I! Yes you read it right, you aren't seeing things. **

**SugarCubes101: Yes, they are cousins. Lol I didn't say anyone knew at all about the other kid being related lol. It's all a surprise. But more shall be explained later. Yes you can get a fourth update!**

**HouseofCarlee: Ellie, doesn't want to seem weak exactly. Eddie will kill Duncan probably regardless. And yes he could have seen but he doesn't always stalk his cameras and yea she does have a few cuts but he didn't notice that much. Haha I am educating you while you are sick! It's great! And yes I love a good twist.**

**Peddie213: They try and give her the benefit of the doubt and yes she would kill Brooke. Eddie and Patricia, are bad, badass.**


	16. 16: Mafia Royalty

_Patricia_

Eddie, Ellie and I sat in a private part of a fancy resturaunt for dinner. After we got married we just hung out at the beach then headed back to the city. It was simple and now we're doing something fancier. Security was there obviously. Eddie insist on safety so if this makes him happy then I'll let him.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me. I kissed him back. I'm married. That's my husband. Finally. I looked at my hand. My wedding ring was gold with diamonds circling it. It matched nicely with my engagement ring.

"Is there anyone you want to tell the marriage about?" Eddie asked.

"Not off the top of my head," I said.

"Piper?" He questioned.

"I don't even know where she is. When I left I talked to no one," I said.

"Oh. Maybe you should find her," He said.

"Aunt Piper?" Ellie asked.

"Yea, the one I told you about," I said.

"I want to meet her," She said.

"She probably has a different phone number," I said. "But I think I'll find her,"

"Do you have any siblings?" Ellie asked Eddie. He shook his head.

"No, single child," He said.

"No, wonder you were picked as leader," I teased.

"Shut up," He retorted. Ellie laughed at us. We spent like an hour eating then we went home. Ellie went straight to take a shower then bed. I went into the bathroom and started a shower. The door opened and Eddie joined me. His hands automatically went to my waist.

"Can't keep your hands off me," I joked as he pressed against my body. I could feel his chest rise and fall against my back.

"Nope, because you're so sexy," Eddie said. He went south and his hands rested on my thighs. His head rested on my shoulder as he kissed my neck. I moaned as he held me close to him. The perfect guy, smart, attractive and sexy.

_Ellie_

My parents are finally married. After like 84 years, well more like 10 but it probably felt like 84. The next morning I wasn't in such a bad mood. When Dad checked me out I missed chorus so I didn't have to see Brooke again. But I have to go today which I'm going to hate but I'm going to be nice about it because I'm nice.

I got out of bed and pulled out my uniform. Its so ugly. Doesn't mean I can't add things to it. I pulled out some spiked sneakers. Daddy said they were fancy or something. I liked them. There by Christian Loubuttion, I guess that's fancy. I know my mom wears spikes, well at least she used to. I went into my parents room. They were asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I slipped into my moms closet and to her jewelry box. I pulled out a big pair of dangle spike earrings, a spike bracelet and left. I took a shower. I put on my uniform with my additions plus some lace tights my mom gave me, my diamond studs and my spikey black backpack. I went into the bathroom and placed a feather in my hair before going downstairs. I saw my parents were eating breakfast. They were both in workout clothes. Dad looked at me closely.

"What do you think you're wearing?" Daddy asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The, that. Go change," He said.

"Eddie, she's in uniform," Mom said.

"No, not that. No, no, no. I forbid it," He said.

"Well then I'm not going," I said.

"Fine, then don't go," Daddy said. On the inside I was smiling as I tried to go upstairs.

"Hold it," Mom said. I stopped and crossed my fingers. "Get back here," Ugh. I walked back downstairs. "You're going to school,"

"But she's revealed!" Daddy whined.

"We Amish or Saints," Mom said.

"But she has on makeup," He complained. Mom looked at me again, narrowing her eyes.

"Makeup has to go," She said.

"No, this makes me look older and before I looked like a baby," I said.

"You are a baby. our baby," Mom said.

"Please let me keep it," I begged. Mom sighed.

"I'll redo the makeup, because I don't like that," Mom said. She took my hand and took me upstairs to her room. She sat me down at the vanity and cleaned my face off. She started putting on mascara, lipgloss, and eyeshadow. I looked in the mirror. I did look better.

"Thank you," I said.

"Mmhmm, now go get breakfast and get ready to go," She said. I got up and went downstairs to see Daddy still grumpy. I kissed his cheek then grabbed my breakfast of a bagel and smoothie.

"You are wearing lipgloss," Daddy said accusingly.

"Shut up, Eddie. This is good," Mom said. I giggled, quickly finishing my breakfast before going outside. As I walked to the car I saw someone I didn't know. They caught my glance and came closer. I quickly ran to the Escalade and got inside locking the door. Charlie looked at me confused.

"Someone's here," I said. He pulled put his phone and called someone. Quickly the lawn was covered with security. Wow, Daddy isn't joking around.

_Eddie_

Patricia and I were in the home gym. Apparently someone was outside so I sent out security.

"What are we doing today?" Patricia asked. She was using the stair climber.

"Monthly payments, more weaponry, and we need to sell more products," I said.

"Fun," She said.

"Yea, hopefully people have my money," I said.

"If not?" She asked.

"I think you know what happens," I said. She grinned and took a swig of water.

_Patricia_

Eddie and I've been going to our clients businesses for payments. Eddie gives them a little money and they repay the debt. We looked pretty damn good today. I had on a black dress that had a small cut out exposing the top of my breast. Eddie was in a suit, security was behind us and we look damn hot. The door opened of the building we were at. It was a man, and he looked shit faced to see us.

"Umm-I," He stammered.

"I'm not here for talking. Where's the money?" Eddie asked.

"I don't have it," The man said.

"That isn't what I want to hear," Eddie said. The security guys pulled out guns.

"Where's the payment?" I asked.

"I don't have it," He repeated. I walked into his small business and looked around.

"What do you have?" I asked. He handed over a briefcase. I opened it up. It was full.

"How much more do you need?" I asked.

"5,000 more," He said. This is a lot.

"We'll let it go this time, actually no you have until midnight to get what you owe me in my hands, no tricks," Eddie said. With that we left.

"You lent him a lot of money! This is at least 50,000," I said shaking the briefcase.

"He makes good money now," He said.

"What does he do?" I asked.

"He's a con artist. I tell people that he does random jobs. He borrows money from me, he tricks people and I get some of the profit," He said. I nodded.

"Can we go get more guns now?" I asked.

"Sure; you two go get the rest of the payments," Eddie pointed to two security guards and they walked away. Eddie and I got into my Jaguar while security followed in a car behind us. We drove to Eddie's supplier in Manhattan. We walked inside the "abandoned" building and headed up the stairs, entering the room.

An array of guns was waiting. A note said "Just leave the money in place of the guns for whichever one you pick out," Eddie and I grinned. This is going to be fun.

* * *

_**Tada I'm back. Chapter update party time. Haha, I'm so bored. I'm literally watching Disney Junior right now. It's called Princess Sofia, is what I'm watching now. It's very intresting lmao. There's a Princess named Amber and of course shes blonde and girly. Would you like to see a lot more badass Patricia or more badass Eddie? Do you think Ellie should maybe try and join? Did you like protective daddy Eddie and mafia couple peddie? So many questions jeez lol and almost 100 reviews, ohmagod.**_

_**Sunlightego: Yes finally after 84 years lmao. And yay badass mafia.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Thank you :), I love weddings. There will be romance and rivalry and badassness. Thank you, aw that means so much. I try really hard with my writing, peddie the most maybe. **_

_**ChiBaby12345: Yay peddie is better and thank you. I kept it simple and sweet.**_

_**OnlyPearl: Yes after forever! Thank you. I love updating hehehe :). Lol I probably do deserve a break but I like to update.**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you, they wanted long enough lol. Mafianess is awesome and yes it was. Hehe I was on a roll. And aww thanks, you're the best too.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Hehe yes you have. Yes marriage and fluff and romance. Okay I'll add more mafia. Heeh thank you I like being different and creative. Haha well you're right they're very different. And haha updated!**_


	17. 17: No, no, no, no, no, no, no

_Patricia_

Bang, bang, bang. New guns. I was pulling them apart and putting them together for practice. Eddie was doing business on the phone. I smiled as I put together a pistol. 3 minutes. Not bad at all. I put the gun into a small bag.

"Babe, we should go pick up Ellie soon," I said. He covered the microphone.

"Can you just go babe I'm on hold with Russia," He said.

"With Russia?" I questioned.

"A rich guy from Russia," He said. "And the house will be busy so go out with Ellie or something,"

"Alright fine," I said grabbing my purse. "When can we come back?"

"Give me like 2-3 hours," He said.

"Okay, see you later," I said.

"Bye Yacker!" He called. I waved my hand as I walked out the front door. I got into my Mercedes and drove to Ellie's school. The school for the preppy. Ugh I saw kids in uniforms walked around, women in pastel suits. I pulled my car to the pick up line but didn't see Ellie. I sighed and parked my car before getting out. I slammed the door and heard a low whistle. I turned to see a bunch of Senior guys I guess stating at me.

"What's your name?" One with sandy blonde hair asked.

"I'm married and older than you," I said. He stood up and walked close to me. I glared at him.

"Who's mommy are you?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Mom," A voice said. I turned and saw a girl with deep brown hair standing impatiently. "Why are you late? I have modeling class!"

"Excuse me?" I asked as the girl grabbed my arm.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked. "If you're trying to seduce Daddy then don't worry he's already attracted to you,"

"Okay, I don't know you," I said. The girl gave me a look, then frowned.

"Mom-m-m-m this isn't funny," She complained.

"Brooke, sorry I was late. I was making reservations for you to go to the spa," A familiar voice said. I turned around. I saw me, in a pastel pink dress.

"Two hotties," The boy hitting on me said.

"Hi sis," Piper said.

"Mom what's going on?" Ellie asked joining the conversation.

"Why are you here?" Brooke demanded.

"Why do you look like her?" Ellie asked.

"This is your Aunt Piper," I said pointing to Piper.

"And this is your Aunt Patricia," Piper said pointing to me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Brooke said grabbing Piper's hand. I grabbed Ellie's hand and followed. Brooke dragged Piper to the car and immedently guns were pointed at Ellie and I from security.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"This is Brooke. Brooke Torren," Ellie said. Torren? The people that almost killed Ellie and me? "Her father is Duncan," I turned to my twin sister with my arms crossed.

"When did you have a kid?" I asked. She looked at the ground.

"Let's talk in the car," Piper said.

"Fine," I said. I gestured Ellie and I's security over. They glared at my sister and apparently niece's bodyguards. We got into the Rolls Royce, me sitting next to Ellie and across from Piper.

"I guess we all have some explaining," Piper said.

"A little," I said.

"So obviously, I married Duncan," She said.

"When did this happen because Brooke is obviously older than Ellie and I was living with you," I said.

"Before you moved to Soho I met Duncan, he thought I was cute, we had se. A few times a week," She started.

"Gross," Brooke muttered.

"Shush Brooke. Anyway I got pregnant had Brooke, I hid her with Duncan so she was spoiled by nanny's and Duncan. When you decided you were going to live with a mafia leader I went back to them. He made me fall for him, told me he was in the mafia and by then I was too in love to let him go," Piper explained.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" I asked.

"Because you told me about Ellie!" She snapped.

"Your husband almost killed my child!" I yelled.

"I apolagize but it's just business and I don't control my husbands business," She said. I glared and shook my head at my sister.

"Let's pretend this never happened, let's just leave. Goodbye Piper," I said grabbing my purse. I opened the door and slipped out. Security stood behind us making sure my sister didn't send some guys out to shoot us. I opened the door to my Mercedes and looked in the rear view mirror. "Don't tell your father,"

"Why not?" Ellie asked.

"As pissed as I am, I wouldn't be able to bare it if he killed her or my niece," I said.

"Okay," She agreed. I nodded.

"Start your homework because we won't be home for a little while," I said. I put my car in drive and pulled away. Ugh this is not the day, to have this drama.

Ellie

Brooke is my cousin? Nope, nope, nope. I don't believe it. Piper is just like a clone, of my mom. No relation. I pulled out my laptop and did my homework while Mom drove to wherever we're going. She looked good, stressed out but good. She was dressed up again. I squirmed as something prodded my back. I felt behind me and pulled out a gun.

"Mom," I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"There was a gun in the seat," I said.

"That's where I put it. Sorry Ellie," She said.

"It's fine. Where are we going?" I asked.

"A dessert resturaunt," She said.

"Like a bakery?" I asked.

"Nope," She said. There's a whole resturaunt just for desserts? That's cool. She parked the car and we got out.

"Where's security?" I asked looking for the guys normally breathing down my neck.

"I let them off," She said. I nodded and we walked across the street to the resturaunt. The waitress person took us to a table and handed us menus. Oh my god. This is amazing.

"So I can have anything?" I asked.

"Sure," Mom said.

"For example for an "appetizer" I could have caramel corn and cotton candy?" I questioned.

"Sure," She said. Awesome, awesome, awesome. The waitress came over.

"What do you want to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Water and chocolate martini for me," Mom said.

"Chocolate milkshake," I said.

"What to eat?" The waitress asked.

"Strawberry cake pops for appetizer and a mix of gelato ice cream," Mom saidl

"Caramel corn, cotton candy sticks, gummy bears, for appetizers. Volcano cake with a side of confetti cake and choclate pudding," I said handing over Teh menu. The waitress laughed.

"That'll be right out," She said. Mom looked at me and shook her head smiling.

"I like dessert," I said.

"I see," She said. The waitress quickly came over giving us our dessert and drinks. That was really quick. I wonder if it's Dad's special private thing again.

"Is this Dad's place?" I asked.

"Yes, it is," Mom said.

Mom and I ate dessert for like an hour before my stomach started to hurt. Mom paid for the bill and was about to stand up when the front doors swung open. I looked and saw it was some guys with big guns.

"The one time I don't bring security," Mom muttered.

"Millers on the ground," The larger man said. Mom and I sat on the ground. Mom raised her hands above her head and I followed her lead.

"Leave us alone," Mom said.

"No," The man retorted.

"Let my daughter go," She said.

"And ruin my chance at this little walking bank? Not a chance. I could squeeze a good 100 mil out of your husband," He said.

"I'm not that important," I said.

"I heard about the little mugging and the features to protect you," He said. "Anyway why don't you two call your little boyfriend," He said patting Mom's head.

"Don't touch me," She warned.

"Shut up," He said slapping Mom. Uh oh. I saw Mom's face twitch a little and she kicked the man in the thigh with her high heels. He winced, making Mom grabbed his gun. She twisted his arm around his back and bent to his ear.

"Don't touch me," Mom repeated. Soon a bunch of black cars appeared. "that's my husband," She pointed to Dad who was walking towards us. "Thats his guards," She pointed to the security guys. "And that's their guns," I grinned as she said that. With that Dad burst open the door. Literally it flew open. Well this is about to get bad.

* * *

_**Blah blah blah. I'm running out of ways to say hey. What tis up? Eh that'll do for now. Anyway hey! I'm feeling a bit inspired maybe a multi update will happen when I get up in the morning? Maybe I'll go for 5 updates. Anyway the twins met up again! Do you think their husbands will find out? Do you think that they'll stick with their husbands or their sister? Will Brooke and Ellie ever like each other? Will Eddie be over protective because of the breakin thing? I'll answer that one, yep. Haha Eddie is overprotective. And a bit of badass Trixie to enjoy. Thank you for my 109 reviews I love you guys. And I think Brad is having a twitcam today? Anyone know what time in like the east coast of America? Btw loving you guys giving opinions, i love talking to you guys. Anyway I hope you enjoyed buh-bye!**_

_**Sibunadisneygirl: IKR!? Disney has been off their game recently but I like Sofia the first. And haha maybe she will kill her.**_

_**Peddie213: Ah, suprises. And yes Piper doesn't approve but she's in love but yeah hypocritical. You'll see, who she sees later (that make sense?). Haha there will be more bad peddie.**_

_**OnlyPearl: The lord and lady, sounds powerful. Eddie is a good Daddy who will kill any boy who stands near Eddie lol. Yeah Ellie is the kid so maybe she should stay from the business for a while. And thank you!**_

_**SugarCubes101: Well yeah she does need protection. She the little princess. Yay sexy peddie, lol and Mafia peddie. Hehe thank you!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx (x2): Badass peddie, activate! Thank you :)**_

_**PeddieTogether4Ever: Hehe they have met up! And yes sworn enemies, with hatred and many attempted murders. Thank you :)**_

_**Peddiexoxfolife: You're back yay! He doesn't want her to attract boys lol. Badass and sexy time is fun time. Well they did wait a while to get married. I think peddie might be good with one kid, but it's possible. Ellie's just Peddie's little baby. And thank you my love! Thanks for commenting love.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Aw really? Thank you! Haha double the bad as a team and yes badass Eddie is fun, protective Eddie also. He is in daddy mode.**_

_**Marie sparkles: :)**_


	18. 18: Panic

_Eddie_

Only in my life it's normal for my family to be held hostage. While I was talking to my guys, my phone started beeping, so I looked at my phone and saw one of my places were being invaded which also happened to be where Patricia and Ellie were. So I got my guys and we drove down, me being pissed off.

When we got there I saw Patricia had pinned one guy down and the other guys looked shocked. I saw Ellie was curled into a ball. I rushed over and picked her up. I held her like a baby.

"It's okay," I said.

"Set me down," She said. I sat her down for a minite and walked over to the man. I punched him in the nose then kicked him.

"Don't ever touch my family," I sneered. I kicked him again then picked up Ellie. Soon officers came. Great. They always get in my damn business. They handcuffed the guys then walked over to me and the squirming Ellie.

"Were you here?" Officer Lowe said.

"She was," I said.

"Can I speak to her?" He asked. Ellie instantly stopped squirming and buried herself into my chest. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I said.

"She was a witness was she not?" He asked.

"You're obviously new here, you go by my rules," I said. "And I say no, she doesn't do what she doesn't want, well unless I say she has to,"

"You aren't my boss," He said.

"Leave me alone," I said pushing past him.

"You are disrespecting a officer," He said. I rolled my eyes. I'm not in a good mood.

"Go ask one of your other friends who I am," I said. He glared at me and pulled out something. He lifted it and my eyes started to burn. Shit pepper spray. I went to put my hands to my face but realized Ellie was still there. If he pepper sprayed her I'm kicking his ass! I grunted and sat Ellie down before rubbing my eyes. Shit it stings. I heard her screech.

"Eddie, what happened?" Patricia asked.

"This dick pepper sprayed me!" I said. My eyes watered. Going to fucking kill him.

_Patricia_

I leaned over to the officer's ear. No one pepper sprays my husband, or daughter. I mean seriously! She's crying worse because of the spray.

"Leave before my husband comes to his senses, and beats your ass. Now go ask one of your friends who we are," I said. The guy nodded and walked over. I didn't expect him to listen.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ellie. She was crying in pain. I wiped the tears away. Her eyes were red.

"It hurts," She complained. I dug through my purse and found eye drops.

"Open your eyes," I said. She shook her head. "Come on," I said.

"No, it hurts," She said. I put the eye drops on top of her closed eyelids and then she blinked taking them in. I smiled and saw her eyes were less red.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded. I went over to Eddie where his eyes were watering. "Aw you're crying,"

"Shut up, Trixie," He said. I laughed and put eye drops in his eyes. As the whiteness came back to his eyes he relaxed for about a second before picking me up like a child.

"Eddie," I groaned.

"It's time for a meeting," He said. Ellie's security guard picked her up and we were carried outside into Eddie's Escalade. Eddie sat in the middle of Ellie and I and pulled out his laptop.

"Eddie what's going on?" I asked. He ignored my questions and pulled up Oovoo. I saw familiar faces. Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Nina, Mara, Amber and Joy. They were paired off in their couples.

"Another meeting," Amber complained.

"Patricia!" Joy yelled.

"Joy!" I yelled back. "I haven't seen you in forever. Where are you?"

"Chicago!" She answered. Chicago? Why is she in Chicago?

"We're in Miami," Nina said.

"L.A," Amber said.

"Atlanta," Mara said.

"Why did you guys move?" I asked.

"Eddie wanted us to take over other places in America so the Mafia would be more powerful," Fabian explained.

"Yes, but that isn't why I called you," Eddie said.

"I have a child who needs to be breast fed, can we hurry?" Joy said.

"We need to make a plan on how to finally take down the Torren's," aeddiecsaid.

"They messing with you again?" Fabian asked.

"Just fucking with my head," Eddie said.

"Language," I said. Everyone raised an eyebrow and I turned the camera to Ellie. She waved and the girls minus Nina cooed.

"She's so pretty," Joy said.

"I know. Anyway this is a business call. Is there anything you guys need?" Eddie said.

"We're good," Everyone said in unison.

"Good now, if you have any attacks, threats or anything report it to me," Eddie said. Everyone nodded then Eddie ended the chat. "I have something I want Ellie to do,"

"Which is?" I asked.

"Go to a shooting range," He said.

"No way. Have you lost your mind!?" I said.

"I don't wanna shoot a gun," Ellie said quietly.

"It's just for a safety measure," Eddie said.

"Am I in a lot of danger?" Ellie asked scared. I could hear her breath hitch. Shit,ceddie scared her.

"You don't have to shoot a gun, baby," I said softly, kissing her forehead. "Eddie, stop scaring her,"

"Well it's always good to learn early," He said. "Besides what if this happened again?" He said. Ellie started breathing hard. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Ellie exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked. I ignored him and pulled pills out of my purse. I handed it over and a water bottle so she took them.

"She's having a panic attack. I'm assuming she forgot to take her pills again," I said.

"How do you fix it?" Eddie asked.

"You don't. You wait, she'll be okay in a second. The pills calm her down," I said. I hugged Ellie close to me as she calmed down. I could feel her heart pulsing.

"Ellie, you don't have to shoot if you don't want to," Eddie tried to comfort. I rubbed her back in circles.

"It's okay, I'm not mad or sad. I don't want to shoot though, I just want to go home," Ellie answered.

"Sure princess," Eddie said. The drive home was quiet except for Ellie's heavy breathing. On the front yard security was just camped out. I sighed and got out of the car. I took Ellie's hand and lead her upstairs. She crawled into her bed,cstill fully dressed.

"Are you okay? Your father didn't know," I said. She nodded, with her head buried into the pillows.

"I'm gonna leave you alone okay?" I said. She nodded again. I sighed and left, closing the door behind me. Oh Ellie. I hope she really is okay.

* * *

_**Heyyyyy! So I like I can't watch Brad's twitcam, because I broke my computer back in like December (I write on my iPad/iPhone) and you can't get adobe on apple things that aren't laptops so I'm like urggg. So I think I'll just update today. We have 113 reviews! 4,030 views! Okay so what'd you think about the chapter? I think I shall add the Anubis people in more. Would you like that? Do you think Eddie is going too far? Is this life roo much for Ellie? And oh yeah Ellie has panic attacks, that's based off my friend who has them and she says there is really no way to help and you feel like you're going to die in your mind. So it's scary. I love you guys, I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Sunlightego: I like shockers lol and yes she did! She was in love. Thank you :)**_

_**SugarCubes101: It's a tough choice, love or family. Hehe but the thing is how will they react? Eddie has a 6th sense about these things lmao. Thank you my love :)**_

_**OnlyPearl: Well, I'm just a little weird lol. Haha Pqtricia is Mafia Queen, you should listen to Mafia Queen. I think they do have dessert resturaunt, they're just like expensive and in really big cities. And thank you!**_

_**Peddie213: Piper had a secret kid and eh sometimes you need secrets. You have a twin!? Whoaaaaa! Haha I was hungry for dessert so I wrote about dessert. No one touches badass Patricia, without getting hurt. She should tell Eddie but doesn't mean they will. And well Piper was in America for like a year before Patricia joined, that's why in All is fair in love and the mafia Patricia's only a waitress at the resturaunt because she wasn't always there.**_


	19. 19: Rivals

_Ellie_

If I knew getting a father meant me being scared to death then I would have declined. I love Daddy but I'm scared. I turned on my TV and flipped through channels. I ended up on Cartoon Network, then pulled out my laptop. I found 10 messages in my inbox. What does Brooke want now? They all said to Skype her. I sighed and put in my headphones before calling her.

Brooke popped up on my screen. She was wearing a pink sports bra, hair in a ponytail and she had a puppy in her arms. It was a little Yorkie and it was yapping.

"Elanor," Brooke said.

"Brooklyn," I said.

"How'd you know my name?" She questioned crinkling her eyebrows.

"I assumed," I said.

"Anyway, does Miller know?" She asked.

"I am a Miller," I said.

"Sorry, I meant your Dad, at my house we call him Miller," She said. "And other names but I'm assuming you don't want to hear those,"

"No, he doesn't know. Does your Dad?" I asked.

"Nope. Daddy's clueless," She said. "For once," She added.

"Good. So what does this mean? Us being cousins," I said.

"I loathe you," She said.

"Same," I said. "So lets agree to never be related and get back to our own war,"

"Deal. Bye Elanor," She said. I hung up and sighed. I got up and went to take a shower. I just need a way to think and I think in the shower.

Brooke

My pretty little cousin and aunt are my moms secret. Intresting. If she wasn't my mom I would hold it against her but she's in charge of my credit cards so that would not be good. I sat Mina, my dog down and went back to my laptop. The door opened.

"Brooklyn," Daddy said.

"Hi Daddy," I said not turning around.

"Come here," He said. I turned to face him and he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want an explination of why your uniform was torn yesturday and why your mother is upset," He said.

"I told you that I fell," I said.

"I hope you realize I'm in the lying business," He said.

"Mmmhm," I said. "Well I didn't do anything and Mom is probably fine,"

"Brooklyn, I know you've done something, and th last time your Mom was mad because of something you did," He said.

"Well Father, I have to go hang out with Delilah at kickboxing class so we can continue later," I said grabbing my gym bag. I slipped out of my bedroom and down the stairs. Mom was in the kitchen. She didn't look too mad to me. I walked out the front door and called Delilah.

"What?" She questioned.

"I need to get revenge and you're going to help me," I said.

"And what are you going to do?" She asked.

"So many things," I said evilly. Oh by the time I'm done with Ellie, Miller's famwillWillow be torn apart. I'm a great life ruiner.

* * *

Eddie

Ugh what did I do? I stood outside of Ellie's door contemplating wether to go in or not. I finally opened the door and walked in. She flinched and slammed her laptop. Odd.

"I wanted to apolagize," I said.

"It's okay I'm just a little shaken up," Ellie said. I walked over, putting my hands in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking up pranks," She said. Pranks?

"You want to prank?" I asked.

"No! N-no," She said. I shut her door and smiled.

"I will help you just don't tell your mother she gets mad about these types of things," I said. "What type of pranks?"

"I was thinking about just doing little things," She said. I shook my head.

"Ellie, there is something you need to learn," I said sitting on her bed and wrapping an arm around her. "Miller's go big, so we must go big. I suggest we prank your mom then you'll get ideas. You are trying to prank your mom right?"

"Yep," She said. She's probably lying but I don't care. This should be fun.

_Duncan_

Brooke and Piper are acting weird. Sometimes I wish I had a son or something to understand my problems with girls. I love Brooke but she's bossy like me. I was hoping she would end up like her mother. Nice and stuff.

I went to the kitchen where Piper was angrily chopping tomatoes. I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Duncan," Piper responded trying to break away. I held her tighter. "It's just a family issue,"

"I am family," I said.

"My other family, the one from England," She said.

"What about them?" I questioned.

"Stupid drama, it's nothing," She said.

"Don't worry. Leave them to their battles while you're here with me," I said placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled a little. I kissed her again and she fully smiled. "And I'm going to take over the world with you by my side,"

"Didn't I tell you I don't condone taking over the world," She slightly teased.

"But it'd be fun," I said. I pulled her close to my body. "And you'd be a boss and we could laugh at Miller in his defeat,"

"That's your dream not mine," She said.

"I bet it's Brooke's dream," I said.

"Then you two can take over and I'll be moral support," She said. Fine I'll take over the world without my wife, I'll take Brooke with me.

* * *

_Patrica_

Eddie and Ellie have both dissapeared. I have no clue where they went they just dissapeared. I sat in the kitchen drinking wine and managing income. I sighed am'd poured my wine. I took a sip.

"Mommy!" Ellie screeched. I dropped my glass making it smash on the floor. Shit. "Help me please! I'm hurt!"

"Shut up!" I heard.

"Ellie!" I yelled back. She screamed in response. I stumbled up the stairs and down the hall. I coud hear crashs and panicked. I drew my gun and started banging on the door. I got the door opened then I felt something crash against my head. It was a liquid. I screamed and rapidly looked for my daughter. I was covered in blue goo. I looked up and saw Eddie and Ellie were on her loft.

"Hi Queen," Eddie said.

"You! I'm gonna kill you!" I said. He grinned and threw another liquid on me. It was sticky. It was maple syrup. "Eddie Miller I will shoot you!"

"That's not nice, Trixie. Chill," He said. Ellie giggled and pulled a rope, making ice cold water fall on top of me. I shivered and looked up at them. I looked to the ladder that had brought them up there. Eddie caught my glance and we both ran over. I grabbed onto the ladder while he was trying to get rid of it.

"Eeep!" Ellie squealed. I crawled up and tackled Eddie. He lifted his hands in defense.

"I surrender," Eddie said. I pointed to the corner so he dat there and I walked over to Ellie. She squealed and tried to run from me. I picked her up and started tickling her.

"Mommy! Okay! Okay!" She giggled. I laughed along as she squirmed away. We were both breathless.

"Watch your back you two. I'll get you," I said. I gave an intemidating glare before leaving the pranksters.

* * *

_**Heyy! I'm in the car and I'm updating and it's hot! And yeah hehe. So I did a bunch of POV's from both families. So what do you think Brooke and Ellie will do to each other? Will the twins make up? Who will win the war? Will Eddie calm down? Also I will try and have more family fluff and mafia drama. Um so yeah thanks for reading *kisses***_

_**Peddie213: Awesome! I wanna meet cool twins haha and yeah I noticed twins are different. They divide and concur! He was a lost dude who was rude. Eddie was kinda rude lol.**_

_**Peddiexoxfolife: Very badass. Thanks my love :). Yep it's going to be a fight of families. Thank you again :). Everyone's pissed at everyone! Remember no one knows Ellie and Brooke are rivals except for the people at school. Lol okay Eddie will kickass.**_

_**OnlyPearl: Anubis badass edition! Yeah Eddie just wants things to go his way all the time. Yeah it is for his family so it isn't too bad. Of course the nicest things have to be more expensive haha. And thanks my love :)**_

_**Sunlightego: Ellie will pull through because she's a Miller. Love is a crazy crazy thing. Thank you :)**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yes she does and yes she will. Eddie is just a little crazy and protective, it comes from a good place. Ellie will kick ass like her mom lol. Lol Eddie will stalk his every move. Thank you :)**_


	20. 20: Let the games begin

_Ellie_

The next day I went downstairs to find my parents eating breakfast. I nervously looked at my mom. She did say she was going to get Dad and I back.

"Be sure you're waiting outside after school today, because you need to get a dress," Mom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"An annual party I have to throw is tomorrow night," Dad answered.

"Why don't you stop doing that?" I asked.

"Well my grandfather started it as a tradition to see clients and do charity and blah blah blah. My mom did it too," He said.

"Your mom was the boss when you were a kid? What about your dad?" I asked.

"He was a teacher but yeah my mom was the boss and you'll be just like her hopefully," He said.

"Is she dead?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She's in her forties and she's fine," He said.

"Can we go see her?" I asked.

"Yea, she hasn't seen you in forever," He said. "She'll love you,"

"Cool, will I see her tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea, she said she would come," Mom said. I smiled.

"Time for school," Dad said standing up.

"You're taking me?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm taking you," He said. Mom kissed my cheek then Dad and I got into his car, having Charlie drive us. "Here," Dad said handing me a ring.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Just a gift," He answered.

"Thank you," I said. It's silver with a black jewel. I smiled and the car pulled to a stop.

"Have fun, Ella!" Dad called after me as I walked to the school. I went to class and saw not many people were there. They're probably at their lockers. I don't really like using my locker. I sat down at my normal desk and pulled out my phone.

Delilah walked over to me and smiled. Today she had on a nose ring, studs, a beanie, converse and "hipster" glasses.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot," Delilah said.

"Okay," I said.

"How about we hang out? Maybe I come to your place," She said. My place? I don't think I'm aloud to really have people over. Maybe I am. Just dad's secretive and she's close to Brooke and Brooke is...Brooke.

"I'd have to ask my parents," I said.

"I'll just come in the car and you can tell them then," She said.

"Um, no. My parents might be busy," I said.

"Maybe, another time," She said. I nodded and she nodded. "Let's hug,"

"Why?' I asked.

"To new friendship," She said. I hugged her and then she pulled away going to her seat.

_Brooke_

I walked into class and sat at my seat. I gestured Delilah over while Ellie was distracted.

"I put the ink bomb on her," She said. I grinned and Delilah walked away. I pulled out a small remote and tapped the button. I heard Ellie shriek and I looked over, smiling. She met my glance then stormed to the door. As she opened it a bucket on water dumped on her head. Everyone started laughing. The ink dripped further down her body and I took a few pictures. Ellie stomped away and I posted the pictures on instagram. I'm such a genius.

Patricia

Eddie and I walked around the mansion where the party was to be held. People were setting up a dance floor and tables and all types of shit. My phone rang and I picked up.

"Ellie, why are you calling me?" I asked. "You should be in class,"

"Can you come get me? I feel sick," She said.

"Are you crying?" I asked. Eddie looked at me worriedly. "Ellie," I said softly.

"Can you please come get me before I freak out again?" She asked. I could hear her breathing shallow.

"You really need to be in school," I said.

"Please," She begged. Eddie took the phone from me as he saw I was struggling.

"Princess, just tough it out for a little while. Ask the nurse to give you some water or something," He said. I could hear her talking fastly and loudly. "Sweetie, it was harmless just change, the kids won't make fun of you. Goodbye," He said then he hung up.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"She got some ink of her and people were laughing so she was upset," He said.

"Ink?" I asked.

"Someone pranked her," He said.

"Tell her to get the witch back!" I exclaimed.

"No, I told her to stay out of trouble," He said.

"That's stupid when someone does something to you then you do it back," I said.

"And if she takes your advice then I'm grounding her," He said. Since when was he responsible? Just yesturday he was pranking me.

"What about what you did yesturday?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well if she doesn't get in trouble then it's fine," He said. I rolled my eyes at my husband before walking away. He followed after me.

I examined the mansion that would be full of people tomorrow. Eddie never host's these things in his house because he knows someone would try going through his things, and he would get pissed because he likes his privacy and space and because you never fuck with his business.

The only point of this party is to let everyone know that we are of "worthy status" and to check up on clients. If you're important then you will be there, my friends included. Yep Amber, Nina, Joy, Mara and their husbands are coming along with their kids. So Ellie gets to see her best friend and get some new ones. One's that Eddie and I knew we're to be trusted since we knew their parents well enough.

Also Eddie's mom is supposed to show up. Eddie's mom is scary in general and I'm pretty fearless. But maybe it's the fact that she kind of built up a mafia, and is super protective of her son. I mean she's okay with me but I mean I'm probably not her first choice of daughter-in-law. She just has a pretense that freaks you out. She'll probably spoil Ellie to death when she see's her.

Eddie's mom lives in the Upper West Side, she's probably richer than Eddie. Her names Jelena, which is pronounced Ya-lane-a which I don't get. Like how does a J make a Y sound? She had Eddie when she was 15. He's 31 so she's 45 almost 46. She looks like she never ages, like ever. She has zero wrinkles and looks like she's 29. Amber adores her for the fact she doesn't age.

She has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a really toned body and a pretty face. Whenever you bring her up everyone calls her mother. Literally everyone just calls her mother. She isn't Ms. Miller she is Mother. She is like the Queen even when I'm the Queen. And Eddie is momma's boy. He will never admit this but I know it's true. She taught him everything she knew and she is only really nice to him. He adores her probably more than he adores me, which is a lot.

So I will see her tomorrow for the first time in forever. Hopefully she doesn't hate me n's hopefully she has finally stopped calling me what she used to, Slutty Spice,

* * *

_**Tada! Haha Eddie's Mom is like the boss boss. Um Brooke is evil, obviously. What do you think Eddie's Mom will be like from Eddie'a description and Patricia's description? Will Ellie get her revenge on Brooke? Will Delilah finally get away from Brooke and be nice to Ellie? How will the party go? So many questions!**_

_**Haha anyway what's up you guys?! My Disney fever is growing because it's getting closer. The hotel I might stay at has a hot tub property's room, but you have to pay for wifi, which I will make my dad do because I need wifi. Like literally I need it, to update with you guys! Oh and my laptops being fixed! When I get it back there will be less typos! Ipad typing is hard. Yay! Haha I hope you guys enjoyed! PS 125 reviews! Screaming right now!**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Oh yes she is.**_

_**Sunlightego: They'll try anything to bring them down, but you'll just have to see and thank you.**_

_**Peddiexoxfolife: Yes he is lmao. Yes Patty will get them for pranking her. Haha you like an inraged Eddie. Lmao yes Eddie will kick some ass just wait. Ciao my love *air kiss***_

**_PatriciaSweet: I hope I do too and cool, I bet it was magical! I really hope I have fun in Disney._**

_**HouseofCarlee: Go team Miller and yeah we'll you pick the wrong team and go down with them lol.**_

_**SugarCubes101: That's a good idea! And yes father daughter bonding over pranking Patty. Hehe thank you!**_

_**Peddie213: He doesn't really pay much attention to Patricia, so he doesn't really get that she is Piper's twin, he just glances at her not really taking in her features. Haha enemy territory love, there won't be much more. Okay I'll make it peddie instead. Haha hey it's his dream to take over the world, doesn't mean he will. Patty always has something up her sleeve.**_


	21. 21: Parties here

_Ellie_

Party dress shopping yesturday wasn't fun. Especially with your parents, one who only wants you in a little babydoll dress. Daddy said that basically everything I put on was wrong but I ended up with a strapless red dress, with a leather jacket and heels! Well they're boots but they have heels. Daddy doesn't know about them yet though.

Today at school I just laid low with my embarrassment of yesterday still haunting me. I'm glad it's over with for the day. Now I have to deal with my parents party.

We're in the mansion my parents rented out for the party getting ready. Dad doesn't want it to happen at our own house so we go to someone elses. I've been told by my Mom's new assistant that I'm supposed to be a good little girl and not talk back. I don't like my Mom's assistant. I don't think Mom does either but Daddy thinks she needs one.

I sat on a white couch as my mom got her hair and makeup fixed. Mom had a red dress like mine, just redder and tighter because she has a figure and I don't. It's like strapped and tight then at her ankles it sort of goes out into this ruffely thing. My mom usually doesn't do girly but she looks pretty. Outside it started to get dark which meant the party would start soon. Daddy went out to do some work and is coming back soon. I sighed and looked at my mom being prettied up.

"Do you want some?" The make up artist asked.

"If you can," I said.

"I'll see what I can do," She said. She walked over and pulled out a bunch of make up. Mom smiled at me a little.

"Will Daddy be mad?" I asked.

"He can live with it," She said. I giggled and looked at the array of makeup. She started adding foundation, concealer and a bunch of other stuff for my face. The hair person came over to and started working on my hair. Is this what celebrities do? Weird but fun I guess.

_Patricia_

I left Ellie to be pampered while I looked around the house. It's a nice place maybe we should move in. It's like a neighborhood here, instead of being like away from people. Maybe I could talk Eddie into it. Speak of the devil, he walked in looking a bit tired.

"You get the shipment?" I questioned. We had a plan tonight. Since after all the party had our clients why not make some money off of it.

"Yea, almost killed myself," Eddie grumbled. Oh yeah and we stole the shipments from the Torren's. Whoops. It's just business as my sister said. Ugh Piper. I just can't believe she be so against the Eddie Mafia thing then marry another Mafia leader. Just so annoying.

"But you're here," I said. Eddie glared at me and walked upstairs, me following.

"You look nice," He complimented. I better look nice. I basically waxed my whole body, and was plucked and I sat in a make up chair for like 2 hours then I was told I don't take good enough care of my nails.

"Thanks," I said. These heels with this dress are going to kill me. The bottom of the dress gets tight around my ankles then flows out in something like a fluffy curtain. The dress is silk as well. Just making everything more delicate. Then you add the 5 inch heels and you have Patricia's nightmare.

Eddie and I went into a spare bathroom. Eddie slipped into the shower whilei waited for him in a fluffy chair.

"Do you like this house?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's nice," He said.

"How far is it from Ellie's school?" I asked.

"10-20 minutes," He said.

"Is it for sale?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked. I ignored him and walked out of the bathroom. I like this house a lot. The other one is great and I know how much effort Eddie put into it but this has neighbors and it seems better I guess. I pulled out my phone a called the owner.

"Hello, Mrs. Miller, is everything okay?" She asked.

"What's the price of your house?" I asked.

"8.9 million," She answered.

"I'd like to buy it," I said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I want it, furniture and all," I said.

"Okay," She said.

"I'll write you a check and you can come get it," I said.

"That sounds great, thank you so much!" She said. I hung up and smiled to myself before going into the bathroom again.

"We own this house now," I informed Eddie. The water clicked off and he stepped outside.

"We already have a home," He said.

"But it's nice here," I said. He groaned and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"When do you expect us to live here?" He questioned.

"Let's just do half the week there half the week here?" I suggested. "It's a nice place,"

"Better be glad that I like you," He said massaging lotion into his biceps. I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. He changed into his black suit with the red tie. "People should be here now. Are you ready?"

"Let's go," I said.

_Eddie_

I held Patricia and Ellie's hands and we walked into the party. We look damn good as a family. People smiled at us and said nice things. I released Ellie's hand.

"Please, be on your best behaviour, these people are powerful," I said to her.

"Okay, I will," She promised.

"And keep your eye out. Duncan loves to ruin my things," I mumbled. She nodded then took off into the crowd.

"Don't come say hi to your mother?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw my mom looking as she usually does, better than everyone.

"Hi Mom," I said hugging her. She hugged me back then pulled away.

"Patricia, you're back," Mom said. The two had on fakeish smiles towards each other. "You look well,"

"You look 20 as usual, Jelena," Patricia said. She always claims my mom doesn't age. Well that's pretty much true. Mom laughed a little.

"It's a natural thing, maybe you'll get it," Mom said.

"Maybe," Patricia said.

"We finally got married," I said. Mom raised her light brown eyebrow. She didn't look happy and when Jelena Miller isn't happy there is hell to pay.

"And you didn't invite me?" Mom said.

"We eloped, it was just me, Eddie and Ellie," Patricia explained.

"I still should have been invited," Mom said. I'm probably not going to hear the end of this. "Where is my grandchild?"

"Socalizing," I said.

"She needs to be by your side. What if she messes with one of your clients?" Mom questioned.

"Ellie, is well behaved," Patricia said.

"Fine, but that's not how I would do it," Mom said.

"Well we're great parents," Patricia said with forced happiness.

"Right," Mom said with fake sweetness. I heard people gesture her over. "I'll catch up with you later," She said.

"Alright," I said.

"Bye Edison," She said giving me a small hug. "Bye daughter. I think I want to talk to you later," Mom said glaring slightly at Patricia before walking away. I heard a slight crack and looked over to Patricia. A broken champagne glass was now in her hands, it crumbled to pieces.

"You okay?" I asked with caution. She was steaming, red with rage, teeth clenched tightly together and a firm grip of what was left of the glass.

"Peachy. Just peachy," She said. She threw the remains of the glass onto the ground and stormed off. I sighed and grabbed a shot of vodka from a waiter. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Tada again! Jelena, Eddie's Mom. How do you think the party will go? How will Patricia and Jelena get along? Will Ellie actually have fun? Will Patricia calm down? How do you feel about mother? Questions! Haha more of the party will come next chapter. It might come soon because I'm in a great mood. I've been listening to Baby I by Ariana Grande and it made me happy hehe and also almost 5,000 views to this story, whoo! **

**DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085: I'm staying off of Disney, and my parents like this place but I'm like. "eh wifi! I need it!"**

**_SugarCubes101: Yes, she is everyone boss. The boss boss. It's at a different house, not his but it's in a mansion place thingy. Ellie will get her revenge and yea Delilah is different I guess but yeah Brooke is making her. Thank you :)_**

**_Peddie213: If she scares you then I did my job. And yes apparently it can! I got the name from a tv show and I heard how they said before I saw how they spelled it and I was like wtf if this? But it's cool. I'll just start making up names with different sounds after I saw this lol. It's a bit of a mind trick. And Mother is judgy, and protective of her only child Eddie. And yeah Ellie will, toughen up._**

**_Sunlightego: Yes, Mommy Miller is here and haha you'll see Ellie and her next chapter._**


	22. 22: Virgin Mojito's and drug deals

_Ellie_

The crowd was full of pretty rich people or old rich people. I walked around the mansion with wide eyes. So many people. Everyone smiled or glared at me. Most people were smiling because I think they thought I was going to tell my parents if they were mean. I walked around looking for a drink. I found a waiter who handed a bunch of girls drinks.

"Excuse me," I said. She looked down at me. "Can I have one?"

"No, this isn't for you," She said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"It's champagne but I'll go get you something to drink. Come on," She said. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. A bunch of people were running around and cooking and taking things out. I followed the waitress to the fridge. "Hmm it's mostly wine. Do you want some water?"

"Do you have any soda?" I asked.

"No, it's just alcohol, drinks and water. I could make you a virgin Mojito," She said.

"Okay, I guess," I said. What does virgin mean? Whatever I just don't want water. She mixed together some drink and put it in a fancy glass.

"There you go sweetie," She said.

"Thank you," I said. I went out to the party and kept walking around. People were looking at me then started whispering.

"What are you drinking?" A voice asked. I turned to see a lady. "Ellie,"

"Who are you?" I asked

"Your grandmother. What are you drinking?" She asked again.

"Hi, and a Mojito," I said. Her eyes widened and she took the drink from me. She gripped my hand and dragged me through the party. I saw my parents talking to someone. I saw my Daddy slide something into the guys hand.

"Eddie, you need to bust these waiters ass. Someone gave Ellie a Mojito," My grandmother said. Daddy looked at me then grabbed the drink. He smelt it then took a sip.

"There isn't alcohol, it's virgin," He said. Mom relaxed as did grandmother.

"Good," Mom said.

"Mother, why don't you and Ellie go talk while I deal with something," Daddy said. He sent a small wave to the man. The guy was like 40 and his girlfriend looked like 19 and like a Barbie but not in the good way. Grandmother nodded and we walked to a seperate room where there were less people we sat at a couch.

"So," I trailed.

"I haven't seen you in a really long time," She said.

"Yea me too," I said. I don't remember ever meeting her. I mean my mom and I left when I was 5 months old.

"Do you know about what your parents do?" She questioned.

"Yep, and Daddy said you did it too," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I was pretty amazing at it," She said. "You want me to tell you some stories?" She asked. I nodded and leaned closer. She's a pretty cool grandma, overprotective like Daddy but cool.

_Patricia_

After Ellie and Jelena walked away Eddie and I went back to our clients. I took the girl into a empty hallway and showed her a hall closet. Inside drugs were waiting. She smirked and looked into her clutch purse. Her boyfriend was talking more business with Eddie while I supplied the drugs. She handed over the money and I handed over the drugs. We walked outside and placed the drugs in the back of her boyfriends car.

"Nice doing business with you," The girl said. She walked back inside while I stayed outside for a little while. I counted the money. 20,000. I smiled and placed it into my purse. I adjusted the top half of my dress and walked inside.

I walked past a room where I saw Ellie and Jelena talking. Ellie looked intrested while Jelena looked happy. I guess she would have a soft spot for her, since she has one for Eddie. And Ellie hasn't totally made her angry by dating "slutty spice" the girlfriend who came out of nowhere. Jelena caught my glance and smiled. I've never seen her actually smile at me. Smiles at Eddie all the time but with me it's fake. I smiled a bit before I kept walking. I sighed at the crowd of the party. So many people.

Hands grabbed my waist. I looked up expecting to see my husband but saw a different man. I felt a cool metal against my waist and looked to see a knife.

"Let's go, Mrs. Miller," The person said. I glanced up and elbowed his chest. He chuckled, not flinching. "Let's go," I was lead down the deserted hallway again. I was thrown into the room with Jelena and Ellie. They were tied to chairs.

"I highly suggest you let us go gentlemen," Jelena said. The men were still trying to tie her up while Ellie was ziptied and gagged.

"No can do, our mission was to find the Miller's," The other man said. He went to put a gag over her mouth.

"Don't you dare," Jelena growled. The man listened and tossed the gag on the table. She can get anyone to listen to her. The man instead strapped something to her chest. The same was on Ellie's. Oh my god, it's a bomb. Mine was strapped around my neck like a necklace.

"Let's hope the man of the family pulls through with our demands, eh?" The guy who dragged me in said. The two men laughed and I was bound together with zip ties. Ugh now I have to rely on the slimeball.

"You know you look a lot like the bosses wife?" The other guy said chuckling slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you cheating on my son?" Jelena asked.

"No, Jelena," I said.

"Well isn't it odd that this man finds a resemblance?" She asked. I really am not in the mood to talk about my sister right now. The man who brought me in duct taped Jeelna's mouth over a few times.

"Shut up and wait for your precious son," He said. There was fire in her eyes. She was pissed, as was eye. I met Ellie's eyes which were pleading for help. I hate hostage situations.

_Eddie_

A man slipped a wad of money in my hand as we shook before taking off with the drugs I gave him. I smiled to myself slightly biting my lip when I heard the buzz of my phone. Some unknown number asking for FaceTime. I curiously picked it up and saw Duncan appear.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Shut up. I've had bombs strapped to your daughter, mother and wife, bring my stolen drugs back or else," Duncan threatened. I clenched up at his words. "Fine, I'll have it in an hour,"

"25 minutes," He said before hanging up. I punched the wall making a hole, and breathed angrily. I'm pissed now. You don't touch my motherfucking family. Duncan wants to play with fire then I'll set the whole world on fire. The bastard has pissed me off for the last time. I'm out for blood now.

* * *

_**Cliffy! Would have been updated earlier but I have something... Special in the works for my mafia trilogy readers. Heheh suprises! But did you like this chapter? A little familyness with a little mafianess. Mother is softer on Ellie. Do you think Duncan will actually get to hurt one of them? Do you think Eddie will kill Duncan? What do you think will happen/want to happen? I hope you enjoyed, and I want to thank you for 5,294 views! Woo!**_

_**SugarCubes101: The Patricia monster has been enraged lmao, thank you :)**_

_**Sunlightego: Yes Patricia and Jelena are very headstrong and they have met! Hehe thank you :)**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Hi twin again haha! thank you so much :)**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Patricia is angry most of the time and yes she doesn't really agree with her mother-in-law. Haha it'll be intresting.**_

_**Peddiexoxfolife: Muah my love! Most kids are behaved when their parents are around, haah thank you I try. And Eddie will kick ass soon Becuase Icknow that's what you want!**_

_**Peddie213: Rich people do weird things. And yes Mother/Jelena is a bit of a bitch.**_


	23. 23: Here comes trouble

_Ellie_

I'm having a panic attack again. I have a bomb strapped to my chest, my mom has one around her neck and my grandma has one to her chest. I could hear then ticking and I breathed heavily. I can't die. I just can't die. The men moved us outside and into a van, while they waited outside. I breathed deeply.

"Ellie, come here," Mom said. I kept breathing hard. "Ellie," Mom said in a sterner voice. I scooted over to my mom.

"Are you going to get us out?" I asked stealing my breath.

"I can't, your Dad will save us okay?" Mom asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Bomb defusing isn't my specialty and anything could set it off," She said. Oh my god I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die at 10. I haven't even gotten to do anything! What did I do to deserve this?

_Eddie_

He wants the drugs he'll get the fucking drugs. Bastard has the nerve to take everyone I care for, and he'll pay for it. I stuffed the drugs and threw them in the back of my Range Rover. I drove to some sort or backroads near where the party was. I saw Duncan. His stupid black hair was over his left eye. I stepped out of the car and crossed my arms.

"So you came to your sense's?" Duncan asked. I looked at the man a few inches shorter than me.

"Where the hell are they?" I questioned.

"Easy Miller, I still hold the cards. Get the drugs and put them in front of me," He said.

"Fine," I said. I pulled out the 7 duffel bags full of drugs. Then I went into my suit pocket, handing him a few wads of cash. "There's the money," He stuck out his hand and I shook it. He leaned close to me

"You're a trustworthy guy, you keep your word, too bad I can't keep mine," He said. I felt a gun barrel dig into my side then looked to see his favorite gun, I know it's his favorite be ause he always has it. I elbowed him in the face and pulled out my own gun.

"I knew that much. Do you really think I'm an idiot?" I snapped as I held the trigger.

"Well we both know you aren't that smart," He said aiming for my forehead.

"Let's make a deal, you take whatever other cash I have on ke and you let my family go," I said.

"Eddie, it's too late, it's about to blow any second," He said. On que a van pulled up. "And we'll be here to see it," The van doors opened revealing Patricia, Ellie, and Mom tied up with bombs strapped to them. I kept my breath steady.

"You're a sick man, I hope you know that," I said trying to stop myself from crying.

"Well if sick wins a war then I'm sick. Now drop your little gun," He said. The two men who were in the car with the girls pointed much larger guns at me. I shut my eyes and just breathed. Everything felt silent around me. All I could hear was my heartbeat pounding out of my chest. I will not go down like this.

My eyes flew open and I shot the goons chest making them fall. Duncan looked slightly shocked as I ran over to him and grabbed him by his shirt. I slammed him into the van and held my pistol to his temple, taking his gun from him. I don't care if my girls or my mom sees me kill someone in a cold blood. I just don't care.

"Go, unlock them before I blow your brains out," I said jamming the barrel into his head after each word. He looked up at me and spit in my face. I kicked his stomach making him cower to the ground. I started kicking him continuously. "Go," Kick. "Fucking," Kick. "Disarm, the damn bombs before I kill you," I said putting a final kick to his gut.

"Fuck you," He said gripping his stomach. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him to the van. He spit out some blood then went into the van. I leaned against the edge.

"I know you have a daughter," I started. He glared at me.

"You wouldn't dare," He said.

"You did so why shouldn't I?" I questioned. I grabbed the cash I had given him and the drugs back since he broke his end of the deal. I started counting the money.

"Don't touch my daughter," Duncan said.

"Then I suggest you save mine," I said not glancing up. I heard him grunt. Duncan is a badass or whatever but from what I've heard his daughter is his life. Ever seen the kid but I get the feeling. Besides he's hurt my family enough times, I'm done playing Mr. Nice Guy. Duncan worked on the bombs. I saw him throw one and looked up to see who he released. Ellie jumped into my arms whimpering. "Now do the others," I commanded.

"Shut up," Duncan grunted before going to undo my mom. I rubbed Ellie's back.

"It's alright princess. You're safe," I murmered quietly into her hair.

"Mommy," Ellie whimpered like a toddler.

"She's okay, she's fine," I said. She kept crying as I held her close. "Hurry up! My daughters upset!" I barked.

"I told you to shut up!" Duncan yelled back.

"When baby girl isn't happy then I'm not happy, and when I'm not happy I get trigger happy!" I screamed. Mom walked over and picked up Ellie.

"Go handle business," Mom said. I walked inside the van where Duncan was trying to untie my wife. I cut through the zipties with my pocket knife and Duncan tried to disarm the bomb from around her neck.

"Hurry up," I said.

"Eddie, calm down," Patricia said in a soft voice. I can tell she was trying to stop herself from freaking out.

"I just want you safe," I said. Duncan released the bomb and Patricia went into my arms. I hugged her closely. Duncan got out of the van, throwing the bomb on the floor. He apparently didn't turn it off just took it off her.

"Well I guess it's time for Mafia royalty to die," He said. He slammed the door shut, and locked it. The bomb started to beep loudly. I punched the van wall. Fucking dick. Patricia got to her knees and started to mess with the wires. She tore them and the beeping got softer, I smiled in relief then it happened. I felt the bomb just explode and everything around me fuck up.

* * *

_**Hey. Haha cliffy! Did you like it? Did you like pissed Eddie? What do you think happened to Patricia and Eddie? So many questions. Thank you for my 142 reviews and for reading. Ily.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Yes Eddie's mom does think Patricia is cheating and haha yea it'll be a surprise. **_

_**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Eddie got them, sort of, well you'll see what happens.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Duncan is playing with fire, Eddie is protective of his family. **_

_**Peddie213 twin2: Thank you :) I'm so dramatic lmao and yes bombs we're extreme.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yes excitement! **_

_**Guest: Yes she is lol **_

_**Peddie213: Yes Duncan did go too far but he's kind of wanted to kill them the whole time. Idk did he die? And you'll see. **_


	24. 24: Crazy hospital drama

_Ellie_

I screeched in terror as the van exploded with my parents inside. Grandma covered me as we ducked behind a bush.

"No!" I screamed. Grandma pulled out her phone as we looked at the fire that was growing. I think she called 911 and she picked me up.

"We'll have this all fixed, sweetie they'll be okay," Grandma promised. I wiggled out of her arms and ran over to my parents. Tears streamed down my face as I sat in between them, fire growing around me. "Elanor Miller get over here right now!" Grandma commanded. I cried and buried my head into my moms stomach. They were both knocked out or dead. They had bruises and burns and ugh I think they died.

"Mommy," I cried holding onto my mom.

"I say you should join her," A voice said. I looked and saw Duncan pointing a gun at me. He looked crazy.

"No," I yelled at him. I grabbed my Daddy's pistol.

"We both know you're clueless, surrender now," He said. Suddenly sires broke into the air. Duncan cursed before taking off into the woods. Police cars and fire trucks and ambulances all came. I kept holding onto my mother and shut my eyes tightly, letting tears slip out. One hand was wrapped tightly around the pistol and the other on her arm. Tears traced down my face.

_Jelena_

This little fucker has no respect. When I was Mafia leader people didn't mess with others families but now they think it's okay and now I can't even get to my son or granddaughter because of the growing fire. The firemen put out the fire then the paramedics picked up Eddie, Patricia and tried to pull Ellie away. Ellie was throwing a temper tantrum. Kicking, screaming and yelling.

"Come here, Els," I said pulling her into my arms. She kept crying hysterically and thrashing.

"Do you want a sedative?" A paramedic asked. I scoffed.

"No and her parents would never allow that," I said.

"Well its looking like they might be dead," He said. Ellie cried louder into my shoulder, whimpering.

"Go away!" I barked to the man. I walked into the paramedic truck thing and saw my son and daughter-in-law.

"Who are you?" A female paramedic said.

"Jelena Miller, his mother. Are they alive?" I questioned.

"Yes but there are some problems," She said. I glanced at them hooked up to machines and people finding over them. Ellie firmly cried into me. "Lung problems, blast impact, burns,"

"Will they l-live?" Ellie asked sniffling. The paramedic looked at her sadly.

"We'll try our best honey but social services is stopping by to check up on you," She said. Ellie cried harder.

"Thats isn't nessecarry I'm her grandmother," I said.

"Its protocol Ms. Miller," She said.

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"I don't wanna go," Ellie whimpered. I rubbed her back. My poor grandchild.

_Ellie_

At the hospital I sat in a hallway by myself waiting for a social service worker. Tehy siad since both my parents are in the hospital I need social services to take care of me. A lady walked in wearing a suit. She sat across from me.

"Hello Elanor," She said.

"Hi," I sniffled.

"I know this is hard but were finding you great foster parents, and there's a family that wants to adopt you. The Torren's," She said pulling out her files.

"No!" I screeched. "No! I want my parents and the Torren's are evil!"

"They're a very well off family. You won't have to go through any major lifestyle changes," She said.

"He killed my parents he killed them and Brooke hates me and she wants to kill me! They want to kill me!" I yelled hysterically. She looked surprised.

"Elanor, are you alright?" She asked.

"Both of my parents are about to die and you want to send me to a killer maniac when I have a family that still loves me!" I screamed.

"Let's go somewhere else, Ms. Miller," She said. She gently took my hand and we walked down the hallway me still crying harder than ever. I looked up at the signs but it was too blurry to read. The lady whispered to someone while I cried. Another blonde lady bent down to my level.

"Sweetie, come with me," The blonde said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Ms. Lowe here thinks you may harm yourself so we'll fix that," She said.

"I'm not crazy," I yelled. She pursed her lips and pressed some button. A huge guy came and picked me up, carrying me into a padded room. I'm not crazy! "My Daddy won't like this! You'll be fired!" I yelled. The man put big gloves on my hands and locked them in front of me like handcuffs. This is the worst night of my life. The social worker, Ms. Lowe sat in a chair.

"Mrs. Torren will be by soon. It seems that with this current family there have been incidents like when you were young with drugs. It's better to pull you away now," She said.

"No, please! Please! Get my grandmother, she'll fix everything!" I exclaimed, she sighed and stepped out of the room. I looked around. Everything was basically baby proofed in here. I looked down at my big gloves keeping myself from harming myself. Ms. Lowe and Grandma came in.

"What is the matter with you?!" Grandma yelled. "She's sad not insane! Do you know who the hell my family is?" She screamed. The lady winced at Grandma.

"There have been prior incidents and she has been yelling a lot," Ms. Lowe said.

"You need to be in the fucking mental ward. I don't know who you people think you are but my family is powerful and I suggest you drop all of this, now," Grandma said. The big man who dragged me in, unlocked me and took off the gloves.

"This isn't over, I know something is wrong in the looney bin you call a family! And that child will die in your hands," Ms. Lowe spat before leaving. Grandmother scoffed then walked away, dragging me with her.

"Princess, I'm so sorry. Ugh she obviously is clueless, or just got on Earth. No one will ever treat you like that again. You're like royalty," Grandma said.

"Are mommy and daddy okay?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know, you're father is getting his arm fixed then he has to get the sut from his lungs before it can cause cancer and your mother is getting her burns treated and her breathing isn't exactly correct, neither is her pulse. The paramedics thought she was dead because she had no heart beat. They're afraid she might slip into a coma," She muttered. My lip quivered as we went into the surgery room where Daddy was. We put on scrubs and looked at the arm surgery. He was hazy. I kissed his forehead.

"Don't leave me daddy," I pleaded. He looked at me slightly, opening his eyes wider.

"I never will princess," Daddy said quietly.

* * *

_**I know it's 2am but uh yeah haha I was inspired now. Thank you for the 6,000 views very sweet! So very dramatic! Ellie is going "crazy", Peddie is hurt and just drama! Tell me what you think you know I love opinions you guys. And I love you guys in general.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: You'll have to read and see haha suspense!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank yeww :)**_

_**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: You'll have to see.**_

_**DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085: Not really because he didn't pay too much attention to features and yes it does.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Duncan is the bad guy and all he wants is too destroy and eh I don't mind. Haha it was angsty.**_

_**PatriciaSweet: Thank you so much :)**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Idk you'll have to see! Dramatic!**_

_**Peddiexoxfolife: Eddie did kick ass! And you'll see what'll happen, because Jelena could always get revenge. Hehe I hope you enjoyed and bye gurllllllll.**_

_**Peddie213: Pissed Eddie is very angry and eh you'll have to see. Lol I left you speechless.**_

_**PeddieTogether4Ever: No Ducnan is alive and soon maybe. And haha I get the wordplay good job. Haha not too weird I like it. **_


	25. 25: Surprise, surprise

_Eddie_

Never been so damn low my whole life. I'm gonna kill Duncan with my bare hands. I'm covered in bandages over my stomach and arms. I laid with my feet elevated in my hospital room bored as hell. Patricia is knocked out on some drugs they gave her to ease the pain, she got most of the pain in the explosion. I sighed and looked around the room. I feel like absolute shit.

The door opened and I smiled. My little princess ran over to me and laid next to me. Ellie laid her head on my chest.

"Ellie, your father is hurt don't lay on him," Mom scolded.

"Don't worry," I said. I painfully raised my arm and wrapped it around her. I kissed her head and leaned against her. "Are you okay princess? You look sick," I said worried. She was pale and had red eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, baby girl," I said.

"No you're hurt and I'm scared and Mommy hasn't woken up," She whimpered.

"Don't cry, we're okay. Mommy just got out of surgery and is in pain. If she's asleep she can't feel it and you know I would never let this happen to you," I said stroking her hair. She sat something by my side and I looked down. It was my gun.

"I tried to hurt him Daddy but I couldn't," She whimpered. Tears fell down her face and I pulled her closer.

"Shhh sweetie, I wouldn't want you hurt. I don't expect you to hurt someone either," I said.

"But he hurt you," She cried.

"I know, but it's my job to deal with him. This is all my fault," I said. Mom looked at me sadly. If they had stayed away Ellie would be normal and Patricia wouldn't be on the verge of a coma.

"It's not your fault," Ellie insisted. I nodded.

"Yeah it is, but I'll fix it I promise," I said.

"Come Ellie, let's get to my house. Your father needs rest," Mom said. Ellie placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you," She said.

"I love you, princess," I said. She went over to Patricia and kissed her head.

"Wake up, Mommy, please," She pleaded. I could hear her choking up a little. She walked back over to Mother and they left. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and called Fabian.

"Eddie! You're alive!" Fabian exclaimed.

"I know. Listen I need you to do something," I said.

"We are already looking for Duncan, we found some of the people who worked for him," He said.

"Torture, them until they tell us," I said. "Then kidnap his ass. I want to kill him myself," I continued.

"I know, we'll handle it Eddie," He said.

"Good," I said then hung up. Duncan wants to play with fire then fine I'll play with fire. I looked down at my gun and examined it. I cocked it, pointed it to the wall and fired. Still works. A nurse rushed in.

"What was that?" She questioned.

"No idea," I said calmly. She narrowed her eyes but left. I sighed. I really hate hospitals.

_(Two weeks later)_

_Ellie_

I'm back at school and my parents are back at home. Mommy isn't bed ridden anymore but she's sore. The whole day I kept away form Brooke until chorus. She walked over to me.

"Where we're you Elephant? I heard your parents had a party last week and it was the bomb," She said snickering.

"Leave me alone," I said. She bent down to my ear.

"I heard your mom was on her death bed," She said.

"Leave me alone," I snapped angrily.

"Not need to get hostile," She said tugging on my hair. I don't know why I did what I did next. I slapped her across the face.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed my blazer pulling me close.

"Watch yourself, brat," She said. I kicked her in the stomach and she punched me in the face.

"I'm sick of you and your family!" I yelled slapping her. She bit my arm so u pushed her down. She pulled my feet taking me to the ground and I crawled on top of her shoving her down and then we were pulled apart by our security guys. Our headmaster stood looked unamused.

"Your parents are on the way," She said. "Now come," She said. We followed her through the hallway.

"Actually Ellie's parents are about to die," Brooke said like it was a fact. I punched her so her security guard roughly grabbed me.

"Give me Elanor," Charlie said. The other man threw me at Charlie and we made our way to the principals office. I sat down and we waited. The door opened and I saw the Torren's. Duncan gave me and evil looked so I cowered away. Aunt Piper didn't look at me.

"So this little brat beat up my daughter. Expel her," Duncan said simply.

"Leave her alone you asswipe," Daddy said entering the room. Mommy looked tired as she sat down. Daddy helped her sit.

"Shut up Miller," Duncan said. Daddy didn't respond and looked at Aunt Piper.

"Pipes?" Daddy asked.

"Hi Eddie," Aunt Piper said. Daddy looked confused and pissed.

"How long are they suspended?" Mommy asked.

"Rest of the week," Headmaster answered.

"Let's go," Mommy said. Daddy grabbed my hand and we headed out.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized as we got in the car.

"We aren't mad, El's," Daddy said.

"Because she's a Torren?" I asked.

"And we have a surprise," Mommy said.

"Surprise?" I asked. They turned around to look at me and placed their hands on Mom's stomach.

"We're having a baby," Mommy said. Oh my god!

* * *

_**Oh my gerd! Haha what's up you guys! So yes Peddie baby, but I do have a surprise for you, there will be a story after this! Exciting and I am full of ideas again! If you want to see the first chapter then comment below and I'll post it as a sneak peek so yeah. Haha so I hope you enjoyed that with the surprise. I think it was pretty good. I mean Ellie kicked ass, there was a daddy daughter moment and Patricia's having a baby child. The story isn't over yet there will be a little more Mafianess but it'll be a big blowout ending, it'll be fantabulous (yes I made up a word). So yeah tell me if you liked it. I love you guys so that's mostly why there will be another installment of my Mafia story. **_

_**SugarCubes101: Haha and yeah Eddie would do that! He's all for dramatics, as am I. And thank you I try and keep it different and a collection of things. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Haha well I wouldn't feel bad about killing them but not now and haha thank you.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Come back to lifeeeeeeeeee lmao!**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you I like Eddie/Ellie moments. Ellie is a little young to shoot someone and Duncan does pay off people like AEddie does. And yea by law she would go to someone but social services does have to make sure she'll be safe.**_

_**Guest: Haha thank you I like sweetness and no she isn't crazy just confused. **_

_**Peddiejendall: Hah yay you enjoyed but sorry you got yelled at :D**_


	26. 26: SNEAK PEEK FOR SEQUEL

Lock and load. A teenage girl stuffed a pistol into her jacket before running. A man appeared in her way, grabbing for her. She grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back then continued to run. She bolted down the stairs to the bottom. She saw the exit in her distance and kept running. She successfully dodged the men. A bullt was fired so she rolled. The large door was closing rapidly and she needed to get out. As she made it to a final sprint a hand grabbed her. She thrashed to no avail and groaned.

Suddenly bright lights came on in the room and two men in nice suits entered the room. The man who grabbed the girl sat down the annoyed girl.

"Nice practice," One of the men in suits said. The teenager rolled her eyes.

"I failed again," She said annoyed.

"It's getting better, Ellie," The other man said.

Elanor Quinn Miller. Also know as Ellie, Ella, El, Princess. Mafia boss in training, princess of the "family". 15, gorgeous, sexy, dangerous, agile. Her parents pride and joy. Father, Eddie Miller and Mother, Patricia Miller. An heiress worth a large fortune. Single, as far as you know, because if she wasn't then her father would kill the guy in a heartbeat.

"Yea but if I had to escape I couldn't," Ellie grumbled pulling off her kevlar jacket, leaving her in a tight bodysuit.

"You'll always have backup," Eddie said as he followed Ellie through the florescent hallways of his underground building.

"You and mom can get out," Ellie said punching a code into a wall. A steel door opened and Ellie threw her weapons onto a table before sitting on a plush couch.

Eddie sighed and rubbed his temples. His daughter was hard on herself. Which he didn't want her to be. In his eyes basically she was perfect and made zero mistakes.

"Ellie, we're older," Eddie explained.

"I've just been stressed out, I mean Sarah can do it," Ellie said.

"I mean you really don't ever have to, I mean you have people to save you," Eddie said. Ellie nodded.

"Alright," Ellie said, not pleased. Eddie pressed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

"Come, do target practice," Eddie said. Ellie groaned and stood up grabbing her pistol. "Work is never done," He said. Eddie draped an arm over his daughter's shoulders who rolled her eyes.

"I know, Daddy," Ellie said. The father and daughter walked to a different section of the building.

The whole structure was 12 feet underground and held literally everything needed. Drugs, money, information, training centers, even a section of apartments for recruits and for when the family was in danger. Now if their house (well one of their several houses) got broken into nothing would put the Mafia in danger. And the security is heavy.

The father and daughter turned the corner to find Patricia walking through the corridor intranced in her phone. Eddie pulled the phone out of his wife's hands, shoving it into his pants, near his well, area per say.

"Hey!" Patricia snapped.

"You want it you come and get it," Eddie teased.

"Ew," Ellie said.

"What were you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Looking at the baby cams," Patricia said. Oh yeah Patricia and Eddie had more kids. 4 more actually.

Emi, is their 5 year old spunky little girl with her mothers British accent. She has deep brown chocolate hair, and hazel eyes. Her name means beautiful blessing which she is to her parents.

Erika is 4 years old and hands onto her Daddy all the time. She has dark brown hair, green eyes and creamy white skin.

Next is Elysa she's the happy and funny one. She keeps the family pretty much sane. She's a Mommy and Daddy's girl because she just gets along with everyone. She has sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is 3 years old.

Last but not least is Baby Erin, 4 months old and just a cutie. She has light brown hair and hazel eyes. She's just a baby, doing happy baby things.

"The girls up yet?" Eddie asked.

"Not yet," Patricia said. "But Erin always wakes up around this time," Patricia said. Eddie nodded. It was about 6 am on a Tuesday.

"Let's get back home so I can take a shower," Ellie said. The family made there way to the elevator and they were lifted above ground again. They walked through the "abandoned" building like it was normal and made there way to the car.

Since the whole bombing/Duncan/Brooke/Piper fiasco Patricia and Eddie have decided they were going to try and be as "normal" as possible. Well rich people normal. The youngest kids know nothing of the mafia, the only thing they see from it is the power, respect and wealth. They live part time in a huge house in a private neighborhood then at their even larger mansion.

The family piled into the car and drove through the city. A car followed behind them as usual for protection. Eddie opened the gate to his house then pulled into the driveway. Patricia darted out of the car and inside before her children could wake up and find their mommy not there. Ellie and Eddie followed behind. Eddie headed for the kitchen while Ellie headed to her bedroom.

* * *

_Patricia_

I headed up the stairs and heard a noise. I made my way into Emi's room. The mint green room was dark. Emi was sleeping in her canopy bed wildly, grunting to herself. I opened the white curtains and pulled off her sleepmask. She rolled over.

"Wake up, Em," I said shaking her slightly.

"I'm tired," She whined.

"We have to get to school, it's only until 10 sweetie and someone special is picking you up," I said. She sat up as I said that.

"Who?" She questioned.

"Daddy," I said. Eddie never picks up the kids because he's normally busy until like 7 pm. "And if you're good he'll take you shopping and out for lunch and icecream," I promised picking her up. Emi nodded sleepily against my shoulder. She goes to morning Kindergarden and they basically do nothing except nap, eat snacks and learn about colors.

"Is it just me and him?" She questioned. I nodded.

"No your little sisters are all coming except Erin because she needs to go to the doctor for her shots," I explained.

"Ew shots," She said as I stood her on a stool in the bathroom. I put toothpaste on her toothbrush then started brushing for her. I am not going to deal with a child with cavities so I do it myself. I washed her face then we went into her closet.

My daughters closets are ridiculous all thanks to my husband and their Aunties Joy and Amber. It's like they all have a style.

"What do you want to wear?" I asked Emi looking through the large closet. She looked around her then dove into the closet.

"Momma I wear this," Emi announced handing me a pair of sunglasses. I don't know what Eddie's done to my child to make her believe she needs glasses every damn where she does but she wears them all the time. She pointed to her very expensive birthday present from Joy, a Cèline Paris bag. I nodded then picked out her white Cèline logo shirt with a leather skirt and some flats.

"Alright, Diva get dressed," I said.

"Wait momma I want jacket!" She exclaimed. I picked up her cropped leather jacket then left the room so she could dress.

"Daddy! No!" I heard a screech through the hallway. I went into Erika and Elysa's bathroom. Elysa was yawning on her baby toilet while Erika and Eddie were fighting.

"Erika, get in the bath," Eddie said angrily.

"No!" Erika yelled. I picked her up and tried to force her into the bath but she fought against me.

"Someone's grumpy," I muttered as I sat her down. She started crying. I placed Elysa in the bath and she started playing with her bath toys. I sighed as I washed up the crying Erika. I wrapped her in a towel and she sniffled against my shirt. "When you get to daycare you can take a nap okay?"

"I d-don't wanna-na g-g-go," She stuttered.

"Daddy's picking you up at 10:30," I said. The kids only go during the morning so Eddie and can have some...alone time. That alone time is why we had four more kids. Normally I pick them up take them out for lunch then they go home and stay with the nanny while Eddie and I work.

"Ok-kay," She sniffled.

"What do you want to wear sweetie?" I asked.

"N-nothing," She said.

"I don't think, Daddy would approve," I said shifting her onto my hip. I changed her into a white shirt, flower skirt, floral ballet flats, and gold chandelier necklace. I took her curly hair to the side, and finished off the outfit with golden studs and sunglasses. I wiped the tears from her eyes. "You look adorable baby, go get breakfast," I said. She nodded then ran off. I sighed and peeked into Ellie's room. She was doing her makeup at her vanity. Eddie isn't going to like her outfit though. Ellie's school got rid of uniforms so she's been wearing racier clothes I guess you could call it. A white cropped top, animal print leggings, and heels. She had on red lipstick and her hair was very curly.

"Hi madre," Ellie said grabbing her tote bag.

"I hope you know your fathers in the kitchen," I said.

"Oh I'm covering it with a raincoat," She said. I nodded then walked into the nursery. I saw Erin in her crib leaning on her pillows. I peeked my head in and she smiled.

"Hey little one," I said. She hummed happily to herself as I picked her up. I changed her diaper then changed her into onesy. When I finished I took her downstairs where our family was. Eddie was shirtless, which was a surprise but I like it. His chest was covered in tattoo's of a quote then then the Mafia's symbol. On his right arm it was covered with the girl's and I's names then a drawing of something I think is like a group of lions on the other arm which is supposed to be our family. It has a girl and guy lion then a bunch of cubs next to them.

"Hey babe," Eddie said coming over and kissing me.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked.

"Little miss Erika decided to throw her grape juice at me," He said cutting a glance to the pouty toddler. She was dragging her fork through the syrup for her pancakes.

"She just needs her nap," I said. I looked at Elysa who looked cute as usual. Eddie usually dresses her in a more boyish way because he kind of wants a boy but he's okay with the girls. She wore a snapback, patterned pants, basketball shoes and a baggy shirt. He told me that he needed two years just to pretend like he had a boy and she would never no. I declined but let him dress her how he what's he just can't pretend like she's a boy.

"So Daddy you know I'm turning 16," Ellie said. Eddie looked over at her eyebrows raised.

"And?" Eddie asked.

"Obviously I need to drive," Ellie said.

"And?" Eddie questioned.

"Jesus, can you take me driving?" She asked. Eddie winced.

"I don't know," He trailed.

"Please Daddy," She said hugging him by his waist. Eddie groaned but nodded.

"Okay," He said reluctantly. Ellie kissed his cheek then grabbed her backpack.

"Let's get to school kiddies," I said putting little backpacks on my youngest. The girls and I all went out the door, Erin included. I buckled up my youngest then took off, security in front and behind me. Just a normal day.

* * *

_**It's a sneak peek! Haha I just posted my normal chapter for the day so I hope you enjoyed and tell me how you feel. The story should come out soon. **_


End file.
